Your There When I Need You
by LiveYourPassions
Summary: Kim has alot of things that are difficult in her life, but Jack is always there when she needs him. Really bad summary. First story on FF. Also Hurt/Comfort. *COMPLETE*
1. Chapter 1: I Never Knew

A/N: This is my first story. It'll get you like it!

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Jack's POV: The gang and me just finished practice at the left except for Rudy who was in his office and Kim just got out of the changing room. "Hey Kim, can I hang out at your place for a bit?" I asked. She seemed hesitant but then said "Umm... sure." Then she smiled playing it off. Then we walked to her place, when we were at her door I said "Ya know I've actually never been in your house."

She said "Yeah... I know" she said the 'I know' part quietly then opened the door with her key. I walked in and it was wood floor mostly and a nicely decorated house but kinda seemed old like a vampire's house kinda. "Where are your parents?" I asked as I walked into the living room. "They're...dead." she said quietly then headed into the kitchen. I followed her shortly after then swung open the kitchen door to see her looking out of the kitchen window near the sink. "I'm so sorry Kim I didn't know" I said sincerely.

But I didn't even see her shedding any tears or anything just a blank face on. "Its not your fault...you didn't know" she said. "How come you don't seem sad about it?" I asked. She turned to me and said "I've learned to deal with it...but I still miss them." then she smiled at me and I smiled back. "So do you live alone?" I asked hoping for her to say no because it isn't safe for her to live alone even though she knows karate, it's not safe. "Yeah" she replied. Oh no that's not good.

"Kim it's not safe to live alone and you know that" I said. "I've lived alone ever since I was 15 and I'm 16 now so I can take care of myself." she said walking out of the kitchen to the living room then I followed her and she was sitting on the couch watching tv. I sat down next to her then she was flipping through channels then it turned to the news and she stopped and watched. The news was talking about a thief in Seaford,breaking into houses. I was worried what if that could happen to Kim? I took the remote from her hand,which was soft, then turned off the tv. I got up and put the tv remote on the coffee table and said "Well didn't you see that?"

"Jack I'm going to be fine. Don't worry about me I can take care of myself." Kim said calmly and stood up as well and walked upstairs to her bedroom and I followed her. "Kim please, just stay at my place for a while" I said and my mom was on a work trip for a few months so she is rarely home. "Jack. I know your really worried about me and I understand that but I'M GOING TO BE FINE." she said putting the emphasize on 'I'm going to be fine'. "Kim I know right now I'm being a really over protected best friend but I'm just worried about because...I love you" I said the 'I love you' part quietly while looking at the floor hoping she wouldn't freak out.

I heard her walk closer then she lifted my chin up then surprisingly kissed me I was shocked but I kissed back right away then I pushed her up against the wall gently and started kissing her passionately. I swiped my tongue against her bottom lip begging for an entrance then she opened her mouth and our tongues fought for dominance. So we were making out for about 15min then I pulled back slowly.

"I love you too." Kim said which made me and her smile. "You know if you sleepover at my place we can continue that and I can protect you at the same time." I said. "Even though that sounds amazing no. I can take care of myself ok?" Kim said calmly. "Ugh! Fine! But if you need me anytime I'll be at my place, k?" I said the first part like a little kid whining but then the next part serious. She then smiled and replied "K." I kissed her one last time and said "I gotta go." then she walked me out of her room and we said our goodbyes then I walked out the door and headed home. I took a shower and thought about Kim and headed to bed.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

This is my first story ever on FF. Hope u liked it. Idk how to make it good. Yeah it probably is going to turn up horrible.

**EDIT: It did turn out horrible but I edited it, ALOT. The other chapter up until Chapter 12, I think, r horribly written too so I'm gonna edit them. :)**

-LiveYourPassions


	2. Chapter 2: I Knew it

A/N: I know your probably thinking that this would happen whatever that's happening in the story. Sorry if this is bunched together I write this on my iPod **(A/N: NOT ANYMORE! Haha.) **and stuff. Hope you enjoy this!

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Kim's POV: When Jack left I was thinking about what he said and that was sweet of him to offer me to stay at his place but I wanted to prove to him I wasn't afraid but I the inside I was. I know what your thinking and it's probably "Kimberly Anne Crawford is scared! Shocker!" and I was just paranoid so I locked the doors and windows and closed all the curtains and blinds. I was scared to hop in the shower with no one in watching the house incase if someone was there.

I was really paranoid. I went up to my room and picked out my clothes which were a blue crop top with long sleeves that went a little bit above my belly button and skinny jeans. I was really really paranoid so I got out a blue duffle bag and filled it with clothes just incase if I was going to run off to Jack's house. I looked around the house one last time before I went into the bathroom took off my clothes and hopped in and put on shampoo,face wash,conditioner,then body wash then rinsed and I did it really quickly. When I got out I dried myself and put on my clothes I picked out earlier and blow dried my hair a bit.

I looked around the house then packed a few more essentials in the duffel bag and look around the house and everything seemed to be in place then I heard footsteps. I ran upstairs quietly but quickly and shut the door silently. I grabbed my duffel bag and phone and opened the window and even though my room was on the second floor I dropped my duffel bag out the window to the grass then I climbed out to the tree next to the window and sat on the branch and closed the window and climbed down from the tree.

I picked up my duffel bag and ran to Jack's house but since it was a cold October I pulled a jacket out of my duffel bag and put it on and continued to Jack's house. I took my phone out of my pocket and checked the time and it was 7pm I remembered Jack goes to bed early to work out in the morning sometimes,he was very fit,but I just had to wake him up. Once I arrived I rang the doorbell hoping for him to open the door.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Jack's POV: I was dreaming about Kim then I heard the doorbell ring I was so tired but managed to get up. I was hoping the October breeze wouldn't make my skin cold when I open the door cuz I was only in gray sweatpants. I didn't know who would be at the door...then I realized...Kim. I opened the door to a panicked looking Kim with a jacket on unzipped and a blue crop top on and skinny jeans that shown her hot figure. I then asked "Kim?" kinda worriedly.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Kim's POV: Jack opened the door only wearing gray sweatpants and I couldn't help but look at his 6-pack but he was looking at what I was wearing too. "Kim?" Jack asked sounding worried. I then asked "Can I stay with you for a while?" Jack then had a smirk on his face and opened the door wider so I could step in. "Welcome to my place." he said.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Sorry if it's too long or too short or cheesy or something like that. Hope you enjoyed it! Might update tomorrow! Please review! Sorry if it was difficult or boring to read at first or something.

**EDIT: It was difficult to read! OMG. Well it's better now. :)**

-LiveYourPassions


	3. Chapter 3: Sleepover

A/N: Hey everyone! Thank u SO much for reading,reviewing,following,favoriting, and all tht stuff for this story! I am so sorry if it's kinda confusing I will try and update on my laptop sometimes to see if it would help but it's a family laptop so yeah but I'll still try! Shout outs: ilovesports1999, KickinitandHPlover, ferretface98, & KickinItTeen. And if yor someone tht is following this story tht idk of or forgot of just review and I will give shout outs!

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Previously Kim was paranoid then heard footsteps in her house and went to Jack's house.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Kim's POV: I have been to his house before so I knew everything in his house and where the rooms were. He then lead me to his master bedroom then I set my duffle bag down and sat down on his bed with him. Jack then asked "What made you come here?" I took in a breath and said "I heard footsteps in my house then I grabbed my duffle bag then jumped out the window." then I looked at Jack I thought he was gonna rub it in my face and say I told you so but unexpectedly he just pulled me into a hug and I hugged back. "I thought u were gonna be mad at me." I said kinda relieved. "I'm just glad your safe that's all that matters." he said. We pulled out of the hug then I kissed him on the cheek.

Then my phone rang it was Jerry. "What do you want Jerry?" I asked calmly. "Kick prevails! WOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed then I heard Eddie and Milton and Rudy also in the background cheering then I wondered how they found out then I looked out Jack's window closely and saw Jerry on a ladder and Ruday,Eddie,and Milton making sure he didn't fall but all of them cheering. I hung up and tossed my phone on Jack's bed and said " Jack you've got to come see this." I opened the window and Jack and I looked and them and they saw us an then Rudy suddenly said "Use protection!" me and Jack screamed "RUDY!".

"What it could happen especially to both of you two." Jerry said calmly. Then he got off the ladder and I said "Jerry of course you would be the one to think that." "How long have you guys even been on the ladder?" Jack asked. "Only when Kim arrived here." Eddie said. "Jack make sure you close the curtains." I said. Then we said bye and Jack shut the window and locked it and closed the curtains. It was 7:42pm so I asked Jack, "What do you wanna do?". "You" he replied with a smirk. "Haha very funny." I said sarcastically. "But I will get to. Someday." He said then he hopped back into bed face down lazily.

"Jack you don't have to work out tomorrow morning do you?" I was hoping he would say no. "No." he said then asked "So what do you want to do?" "Now that I think about it sleeping would be better." he then patted the side next to him I took off my jacket and boots and laid down next to him. He wrapped his arms around me and I was comforted with the warmness of his chest then he started kissing my neck and I let out a small unwanted moan. "What are you doing?" I asked. "Aren't I allowed to kiss my girlfriend?" he asked innocently.

"Jack even though we love eachother we haven't even been on a date yet." I said. "Fine I'll take you out on a date tomorrow okay?" he said. "Wait don't you think I would rather be asked out properly then just have you kissing my neck and telling me we have a date tomorrow?" I asked. Then he stopped kissing my neck then asked "Kimmy, will you go out with me tomorrow?" I smiled gladly and said "Yes I will Jackie." then he said "I'm still not finished with you." then continued kissing my neck again. Then I kept moaning again then he got on top of me and started kissing my lips. I tangled my fingers in his hair. Then he moved his hands into my shirt then slipped under my bra and I moaned. He shoved his tongue into my mouth and his tongue stroked mine. Then all of a sudden his phone rang and he slipped his hand out of my shirt and stopped and reached for his phone on the bedside table and picked it up.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Jack's POV: I picked the phone, "Hello?" then I heard that it was Jerry he said "Protection dude, protection." I think Kim heard him because she laughed slightly. I got off her and laid down on the side and said "How do you know?" then he said you left your curtain a peak open. I got up and opened the curtains and there was Jerry smiling then I closed the curtains all the way with no light coming through then said to Jerry "Don't you have something better to do then spy on me and Kim,pervert?" then he said " I just want to see what happens to you two." I hung up then got in bed again an then Kim said "Doesn't he have another life of getting girls then watching us?" then I said "I think he forgot about that life." then I pounced on her again and began to kiss her again and she pulled me closer by my hair. Then our tongues fought for dominance then of course I won then I slid my tongue in her mouth all over the place. Since we had self control we stopped after 20min and I then said to her "I'm gonna enjoy the next few weeks." Kim said,"I am not staying here that long",then I kissed her again passionately then said " Now will you?" she smiled ,"Maybe". We then fell asleep.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Sorry if it was confusing to read or something like that. I really hope you liked it! The next chapter is gonna be there date and something happens along the way. Thank you for reading! Please review!

**EDIT: Hope it's better now!**

-LiveYourPassions


	4. Chapter 4: The Date and Secret Past

A/N: Hey thank u so much for following,favoriting, and reviewing the story even though it's like the second time I said thank u. Sorry again if it's crappy writing but yeah u got to get used to it until I get on the laptop. Some of u guys don't mind this writing type messed up thing and thank u. Shout outs: Maddy, Kick4ever, & a guest.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Kim's POV: I woke up and saw Jack spooning me, I giggled then I saw him starting to wake up. "Morning beautiful." he said. "Jack that's a romantic and sweet thing to say when you're spooning me." I said sarcastically. He then pulled me closer and started kissing my neck and I moaned softly. He then got on top of me and started kissing me then I gasped when he touched my thigh and he jammed his tongue into my mouth and moaned.

Then I remembered that it's a Monday, I pushed him off then said "Jack we have to get to school." he growled then kissed me again and I pushed him off again and said "After school you can kiss me but now we have to get ready." "Fine!" he said like a little kid whining. I got up out of bed then looked at the time 7:08am then I went to my duffle bag and looked for some clothes and picked out a white cami and black long sleeve cardigan with jeggings and I also grabbed my hair brush. I went to the bathroom and left Jack in the room to get changed. I fixed my hair and buttoned up my cardigan to the middle button.

When I got out of the bathroom and into Jack's room he was shirtless with the shirt in his hand but he had his black jeans on already. I tried not to stare at his 6-pack and he noticed I was looking then I went to my duffle bag and I felt him wrap his arms around me still shirtless. He whispered in my ear "Ya know since we are boyfriend and girlfriend you can stare and touch me all you want." he kissed my neck then I replied "I'm not going to be doing that." then I looked at him and he looked dissapointed and I said "Yet." He smiled.

"Jack just get ready we have to hurry up." I said as I turned to face him. "Okay." he put on his shirt then I walked downstairs and went the kitchen and grabbed an apple. I took a bite out of it then Jack suddenly grabbed it out of my hands and ate the rest of it. "Sure you can have the rest of my apple." I said sarcastically. "Come on we gotta get to school." Jack said. He grabbed his keys and we hopped in his car. Since we didn't have homework we didn't have our backpacks. We arrived at school a few minutes later.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

(After school in the dojo)

Jack's POV: We all arrived at the dojo then practiced for about two hours. We didn't sweat that much though since Rudy didn't make us parctice alot and I was mostly chatting with them about how it's not good to sneak a peak into people's windows. Then me and Kim decided to go on our first date. I decided to take her to just the fun regular places. Like D&B's, Falafel Phil's then to a carnival.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Kim's POV: We were at the carnival having fun and laughing. Until I saw someone. It couldn't be him could it? He was out of my life years and years ago. Then I realized he looked just like him and he had the same smile and eyes and necklace. I also had mine on too. It's him! Jack had his arms around me then noticed that my breathing quickened. He stepped and front of me and shook my shoulders and looked at me in the eyes and I felt a tear fall out of my eye. "Kim. What's wrong?" Jack asked. I took a deep breath and slowly said. "Its him...my brother."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

A/N: hope you liked the drama and intensity at the end. And btw it's winter in this story wherever I mentioned it that it was November I think but yeah. Hope u liked it! I just got this idea all of a sudden but yeah. Hehe I'm ending all of these sentences in but yeahs. Review! I WILL try and update soon.

**EDIT: Less crappy, maybe.**

**-LiveYourPassions**


	5. Chapter 5: The Secret from the Past

A/N: Thanks for the favorites and reviews and all tht. Special shout outs: Maddy, I heard from other authors your a great reviewer and thanks for giving me a shout out. Haha. 2Scared2MakeAMove, I can't believe u read my story and liked it! I read yor stories or story and u r an amazing writer. One of the bests on FF. And ilovesports1999 yor stories are amazing too! Also KickinitandHPLover yor story is good too. :)

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Previously: Kim said "It's him...my brother."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Kim's POV: I can't believe I found him and that I just told Jack. He looked shocked, his mouth was open like his jaw dropped on the ground. I was shedding a few more tears. Just then I saw my brother look at me he had a smile on his face but when he saw me his smile dropped. He looked more grown up even though he was 15 I remember when he was 4 and I was 5 and I remembered it because it popped up in most of my dreams.

I took Jack's hands from my shoulders in my hands and rubbed the back of his hand with my thumb then I dropped his hands and walked toward my brother and he walked toward me and we hugged. We hugged for a while then pulled apart then I said "I missed you." softly and a few tears slipped out of my eyes. He was about Jack's height and he had a backpack on. "I missed you too." he said. "What are you doing here? How are you here? Why do u have a backpack?" I asked all those questions. "Woah Kim calm down. I have been traveling around so I was in town and I have my clothes in my backpack." he said.

Then I turned around and saw Jack walking toward us. "Jack this is my long lost younger brother Austin, Austin this is my boyfriend and best friend Jack." I introduced them. "Hi Jack." Austin said. "Hi, so you're Kim's younger brother?" Jack asked. "Yeah even though I'm taller she's older." Austin said with a smirk. Jack laughed and so did Austin. Wow those two are already bonding. This is gonna go well. "Austin do you have a place to stay?" I asked. "No but I'll find like a motel or something." he said. "Are you kidding? You're staying with me and Jack,ok?" I said. "If it's okay with you Jack?" Austin asked Jack. "Oh yeah dude." Jack said.

"So what were you guys doing here in the first place?" Austin asked us. "We were on our first date." Jack said them pulled me close to him and I leaned my head near his neck. "Do I have to be a protective brother over you, Kim?" Austin said sarcastically. "You can totally trust Jack. Don't worry." I said. "Good." Austin said. "We need to catch up Kim." he said. "I know." I said. "You guys want to head to my house now?" Jack asked. "Sure." we both said.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Austin's POV: Jack seems like a good guy. Kim seems to have grown up into a young woman. We were driving in Jack's car and I sat in the back while Kim in the passenger seat and Jack driving. I also noticed she still had the necklace we had since we were young, it was a silver chain with a circle with like a clear bubble looking thing on the circle and in the circle it said 'Kim and Austin Bro and Sis' it was short because it was small. We arrived at his house then we went inside and when Kim lead me to a guest bedroom I wondered where did she sleep then. "Hey Kim?" I asked. "Yeah?" she replied. "Where do you happen to sleep?" in a serious tone. "Uh...um..pfff...ya know..." she said nervously.

Then I realized she did sleep there.

"Kim please don't confirm that you did sleep with him." I said. "Ok I did sleep with him but just sleeping next to him." she said. "Anything else." clenching my teeth together while saying that. "Some other things happened but they didn't go that far." she said. Then Jack walked "Hey what do you guys want for dinner?" he asked. I was mad and narrowed my eyes at him and he looked at me confused then Kim stepped in front of him so he could look at her. "Pizza." she said. Then grabbed his wrist and dragged. Him out of the room, I think to talk to him or something but I just unpacked some stuff into the dresser.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Jack's POV: Kim grabbed my wrist and dragged me out of the room. "Why was he looking at me like that?" I asked once we got into my room and she closed the door.

"Um...no-no reason." she said while playing with her fingers. I took her hands in mine then looked into her eyes. "Kim." I sternly. "Fine. He...asked me where I slept and..maybe he freaked out when he found out." she said. " He's not mad at me is he?" I asked.

"Well...I-I-Maybe." she said. I dropped her hands and put my hands on my face. Great now Kim's long lost younger brother hates me now. "Jack don't worry I already reassured him nothing happened he just wants to protect since we haven't seen eachother in a while but it's fine." Kim said reassuringly.

I took my hands off my face "Fine." I said then plopped down on the bed then pulled Kim down next to me. "Jack my brother probably thinks we're ordering pizza right now so we should be doing that." she said. "Ok but after this." I said then kissed her and she kissed back then I licked her bottom lip and she opened her mouth and our tongues fought for dominance and I let her win for once then I pulled away slowly and we were panting. "We better order the pizza." I said and got off her. She got up and went to her brother's room. I picked up my phone and ordered pizza.

(Line Break) •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Kim's POV: After dinner I decided to go on a walk because there were so many eventful things going on. I grabbed my phone and hoodie with a jean jacket over it and I put on my black boots and black knit scarf. I went downstairs quickly so I wouldn't get caught and tried to make sure my boots didn't make any noise. When I went downstairs to the door there was Ausstin and Jack standing with their arms crossed and blocking the door.

"Where you going Kim?" Jack asked. "Yeah Kim where?" Austin asked. "Relax. I'm just going for a walk." I said. "Without one of us your not." Jack said. "Jack, Austin I'm going to be fine. Ok?" I said. "Kim you don't know what could happen to you." Austin said. "I have my phone with me okay?" I said. "Dude let's just let her go." Jack said. "Fine but be safe and call us if you need us." Austin said them uncrossed his arms and hugged me and I hugged back then I hugged Jack.

"I will and thanks see you guys later." I said then opened the door and walk out to a cold but refreshing breeze. I didn't know where I was going but just followed my instincts. I saw the Jerry,Eddie, and Milton. "Hey guys!" I said. "Hey Kim!" they all said. "What are you doing without Jack?" Jerry asked. "I just needed to go for a walk because...I found someone today." I said enthusiastically. "Who?" Milton asked. "Why don't I introduce you guys. Let's head to Jack's." I said with a smile on my face. "Ok." the guys said.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Btw picture Austin as Ross Lynch or Austin in Austin & Ally. Seems cheesy yeah. Sorry for like taking a while to update cuz ik I follow stories and want them to be updated the next day like 'Unexpected Events: Part 2' I'm pretty sure u guys follow or know tht story. U don't hav to review but u can cuz like sometimes I read a chapter of a story and feel to lazy to review to yeah I get it. The next chapter will hav something not to exciting but maybe u never expected it. And sorry if this was hard to read. Hope ur enjoying the story.

**EDIT: I don't think u guys do kno the story 'Unexpected Events: Part 2' .**

-LiveYourPassions


	6. Chapter 6: You Again

A/N: I'll do shout outs in the next chapter maybe. This chapter might not be interesting to u but I'll try to make it interesting. If u guys want anything to happen in this story just PM me.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Jerry's POV: So we were walking to Jack's house to see someone Kim found or knows. We reached the house and she knocked on the door and Jack opened the door. "Hey guys." Jack said. We walked in and Kim yelled "Austin! Come meet our friends!" I know or used to know a guy named Austin too. We went to the living room and sat down on the couch. I heard foot steps coming down the stairs.

I couldn't believe who I saw it was Austin the dude from my dance camp I went to this summer. "Austin? Long time no bro, dude." I said as I got up and did a bro hug with him. "Hey Jerry." Austin said. "Wait you two know eachother?" Jack asked from behind Kim cause she was sitting on his lap. "Yeah dude we were partners for the dance camp I went to this summer and we also performed a routine together as well." I said. "Well let's see it!" Kim said.

"Just pug in your iPod in that dock right there Jerry." Jack said. I put 'Hands in the Air' by Timbaland ft Ne-Yo on and that was the song we used for our routine and we danced to it. When we were finished with our routine the guys and Kim were applauding. "Great routine." Kim said. "Why did you go to dance camp Austin?" Kim asked. "Well I kinda starting taking a like into it when I was like 8 and have been into it ever since." Austin said. "Wait how do you guys know each other?" I asked confused.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Kim's POV: I was kinda nervous about telling them and I guess it was noticable because Jack started holding my hand. "Austin's my long lost younger brother." I finally said. "Woah." they all said. "Yep it's true. We were seperated when I was 4 and she was 5." Austin said. "Where did you guys find eachother?" Eddie asked. "When me and Kim were on our date at the carnival she saw Austin." Jack said. "I knew it was him because I saw that he had the necklace on that we got when we were seperated." I said. "Wait. Hey Kim why are you even spending the night at Jack's anyways?" Milton asked.

"Jack was being so over protective that he offered me to stay at his place because I live alone and on the news there is a thief breaking into houses in Seaford. I declined his offer but later that day I heard someone in my house so I came here. That reminds me, I need to go home soon and check on the house." I said. "Without one of us you're not." Austin said. "You should know that I do karate." I said. "So? It's still no safe." Austin said.

"Yeah Kim someone could be in your house with a weapon." Jerry said. "I know,I know." I said. "So since you guys are all here can we go now?" I asked. "Sure." they all said. I got up and got my phone scarf, jacket, and boots the same ones from earlier and also my house key. They all grabbed their phones and jackets and we decided to walk since it's not that far. It was dark and cold out even though I had a jacket.

Jack put his arm around me as we all walked to my house. When we arrived there I took my key out and opened the door and Jack went in first then Austin then Jerry then me and Milton and Eddie. There were stuff all over the floor then we went up to my room. My clothes were scattered all over the place. Then I looked where I kept all my money and it was still there then I put the money in my pockets.

"Kim I still don't think it's safe here." Jack said. "I know." I said quietly but the house was in an eerie silence because the guys were mostly shocked. "Kim. I think I'm okay with you staying with Jack for a while." Austin said. "Do you have anything else you want to take with you like some clothes or something?" Jack asked.

I went to my closet and got out a duffle bag and put some clothes from the closet in it then I went to my drawers and said "Guys close your eyes." "Why?" Jerry asked confused. I took out a bra and the guys immediately shut their eyes. I put some more undergarments in the bag then went to my bathroom and took out pads and put them in the bag. I went to my closet again and put some shoes in the bag. The rest of my stuff that I needed I already packed and had it at Jack's house. "You guys can open your eyes now. I'm done." I said. "Now let's go back to my place." Jack said.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Austin's POV: I had to tell them about the offer but Kim will be heart broken if I leave her again but she had Jack and he seems like a good guy and protects her. I still don't know if I should go though but I want to but I don't want to leave Kim.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Since school is back again tomorrow I won't get time to update but I might get time on Thursday and Friday to write or update. Hope it's interesting for u guys enough and find out what Austin's keeping in the next chapter and how they handle it. Give me suggestions of what u want to see happening in the story and I MIGHT take them. Again you don't have to review but you can but I won't ask for reviews it's just if u want to then u can. Good luck to everyone in school btw.

**EDIT: 'Hands in the Air' is a good dance song. :)**

-LiveYourPassions


	7. Chapter 7: Sleepover and Austin's Secret

A/N: Thank u so much for everyone following and or favoriting this story and gave it a chance and read it! Shout out: kickfan.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Austin's POV: While we were walking back to Jack's place I was listening on my iPod the song called 'Get it Right' glee version. It reminded me of how I think Kim will react about the offer I got and I'll have to leave her. I couldn't do it! I just got her back in my life and now I'm gonna leave her. Ugh! This is hard!

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Jack's POV: We arrived at my place and I checked the time it was 9:39pm it was getting late so I asked the guys "Hey you guys want to sleepover tonight?" they said "We already told our parents that we were gonna come over and sleep here so sure." I went upstairs to my room with Kim following behind me and Austin then he went to his room and the guys downstairs and me and Kim arrived in my room. "So what do you want to do?" I asked her.

She walked toward me and put her arms around my neck and kissed me and I put my arms around her waist and pulled her closer. We were kissing for like 5min then she pulled back slowly. "No more?" I teased. "Maybe later but we gotta get back to our sleepover, remember?" she said. "Ok fine." I went to the closet and pulled out a green t-shirt and gray athletic shorts as PJs then I changed into them quickly and walked out of the closet and saw Kim and she was wearing a bright blue cami (spaghetti strap tank top) that fit on her torso perfectly and gray shorts.

"Come on let's go meet the guys downstairs." she said. "Ok." I said and I followed her downstairs. The guys were wearing what they were wearing when they got here and Austin wore a red t-shirt and white athletic shorts. "So what do you guys want to do?" Eddie asked. "Truth or dare?" Jerry asked. "Sure." we all said. "Ok, Jerry truth or dare?" Milton asked. "Dare." "I dare you to...kiss Eddie's hand like a gentleman." Milton said and we all bursted out into laughter except for Jerry and Eddie. "Fine." Jerry said and hesitantly took Eddie's hand and kissed it quickly then wiped his lips.

"Kim, truth or dare?" Jerry asked. "Uh. Dare." she said. "I dare you to sit on Jack's lap until we all go to bed." Jerry said. It wasn't really a big deal so she agreed. Then she sat on my lap and I wrapped my arms around her waist and she leaned back against me a bit. "Jack, truth or dare." Austin asked me. "Truth." I said. "Do you truly love my sister Kim?" I saw Kim smile.

"Yes, I truly love Kim." I said and pulled Kim closer to me, I saw Austin smile too. "Austin, you have a girlfriend?" Kim asked him. "No but I have a best friend that I love and I hope she could be my girlfriend one day but she's back home." Austin said looking a little sad but that's how I felt when I was best friends with Kim but now we are also together. "Kim...I need to tell you something." Austin said.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Austin's POV: I figured it was time to tell her. "Kim...I need to talk to you." I said. "Ok. What is it?" she asked. I looked at everyone else and took in a deep breath. I looked at Kim and said "I got an offer from a dance college in Texas. They excepted me at this age because they said I'm a really good dancer but they want me to fly out in two days to get settled in for college." I said sadly. "Y-You're leaving?" she said and tears filled her eyes and she gripped onto Jack's hands. "I-I can't pass up such an oppurtunity like this." I said as tears filled my eyes too.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Kim's POV: I can't believe this. Tears were filling up my eyes but not pouring out yet. "I-I can't pass up such an oppurtunity like this." he said and tears filled his eyes too. I leaned my head in Jack's chest and he hugged me. "Why didn't you tell me?" I asked Austin. "I couldn't do it, I was scared about how your reaction was going to be." he said. I looked at Jerry,Milton, and Eddie and they were sprawled across the floor sleeping.

I looked at Jack and said "I wanna go to bed." he nodded then carried me bridal style to his room and before we left the living room I caught a look at Austin's face and he was crying a little bit. Jack carried me to his room and he set me on the bed and he laid down and snuggled into his chest and he wrapped his arm around my waist protectively and his other arm wrapped around my arm so he was hugging me. He kissed the top of my head and I fell asleep.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

It was sad and depressing at the end but I kinda like those kinds of stories a bit. I'll start working on the next chapter so I can get a head start. Make sure to check out the song 'Get it Right' glee cover bcuz it's a good song. Review if u want, I would be happy if u would but u don't hav to bcuz ik I get lazy and don't want to at times so yeah. Thanks for reading!

**EDIT: Srry if these 'EDIT' comments r annoying.**

-LiveYourPassions


	8. Chapter 8: Goodbye for Now

A/N: Hey here's the next chapter and I would hav had it up sooner but idk what's up wit this thing, when I tried to make a new document it said tht there was an error or sometin or tht it couldn't read it or sometin. If u guys kno how to fix it or if u hav a suggestion PLEASE PM me so I can try it otherwise idk how I would upload anymore chapters bcuz I can't open a document then take the time to delete the entire thing bcuz tht take long on an iPod especially if the document is long. Shout outs: AllisseLove, canislupus1999, and special shout out Maddy hope u liked the song and I REALLY appreciate u reviewing. Thank you!

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Kim's POV: I opened my eyes a little bit then remembered about last night and about Austin. I was in Jack's arms and Jack was still sleeping. Aww he looked cute! I tried to slip out of his grip but he was too strong so I had to wake him up. "Jack... Jack?" I nudged him. I tried again but it seems like he was really tired. So I kissed him then felt him kiss back then he flipped us over so he was on top then he pulled away. "What was that for?" he asked. "I was trying to wake you up and that seemed to be the only option." I said. "Its a good thing that I was really tired then." Jack said with a smirk on his face then he got off me and turned to me and asked "How are you feeling?" "Ok I guess." I said and looked away from him.

"Kimmy. Look at me." he said sweetly and tears started filling up my eyes. Just the thought of talking about it and loosing Austin again was too much for me. I kept blinking my eyes so the tears would stay in. "Kimmy. Come on look at me. Please?" Jack asked. I let out a sigh then looked at him. "Look I know that you don't want to lose Austin but this is his dream and he got a full scholarship and college is alot of money. He can't pass it up." Jack said. "I just... I can't say goodbye...not again." I said with tears forming in my eyes again. "He will probably come visit you and it's not goodbye forever." he said.

Tears were on the edge and they escaped when I said " I'm gonna miss him." I started crying and Jack pulled me into his arms. "Hey crying isn't a good way to start the day. Look on the bright side he'll have a great future." Jack said and looked at me. "I'm glad I have someone like you Jack. I love you." I said. "I love you too Kimmy." I looked up to him smirking. "Come on we gotta get up." he said and got out of bed and I got outta bed after him.

He went downstairs and I followed after him. When I reached the living room there was Jerry,Milton, and Eddie they all happened to be cuddling with eachother than sprawled out across the floor like last night. I giggled at them quietly. Jack went over to them and poked Jerry's cheek and picked up Milton's arm then dropped it the squeezed Eddie's head slightly. They all woke up alarmed after that.

"Heyyyyy Kim. Have any action with Jack last night?" Jerry said teasingly and he was smirking. I went over to him then kicked him in the stomach but not too hard. "NO." I said sternly. "Hey guys." I heard from upstairs and saw Austin walking down. Uh oh. "You guys don't know what happened last night because you guys fell asleep early." Jack said to the guys. "Kim? Are you still mad?" Austin asked me. "I was never mad I was just upset." I said.

"Uh what exactly happened last night?" Jerry asked. Austin looked at me and I nodded my head in a yes. "I told Kim that I got excepted to a dance college in Texas and they want me there in a day to settle in the college." Austin explained. "Dude that's awesome!" Jerry exclaimed. "Kim? Are you okay with me going?" Austin asked me. "Of course I am but when are you gonna leave?" I asked. "I actually need to leave today to go to my best friend's house because I need to get the rest of my stuff from there an then fly off to Texas." Austin said sadly. "Should we take you there?" Jack asked. "Sure." Austin said.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Austin's POV: I got my stuff together while Jack and Kim got dressed. The guys were watching the TV. I walked downstairs with my backpack and my jacket on and Jack and Kim were downstairs. "I'm ready." I said. Milton and Eddie had to be somewhere apparently so we said goodby to eachother and Jack,Kim,Jerry, and I got in the car with Jack driving and Kim in the back with me leaning on me and we were holding hands and Jerry was in the passenger seat and I directed them where to go. It took like 45min to get there and my best friend was home so to spend some time together she would take me to the airport.

We got out of the car and Jerry said "Good luck in college man, although you won't really need it." I smiled then replied "Thanks." we did a bro hug. Jack said "Bye Austin. It was great meeting you and I hope to see you again soon." He was a great guy. "Same here and make sure you take care of Kim for me. Ok?" I said. "I promise I will." he said and we also did a bro hug. He got back in the car and Jerry got in the car.

That left me and Kim. I saw Kim's eyes becoming watery and I felt mine go like that too. We hugged. "Its ok Kim. You're gonna see me soon. I promise." I said soft and lovingly and tears escaped my eyes. "I don't want to let go. Promise me you'll see me soon. Call me too." Kim said and her voice was cracked,raspy, and weak. I let go slowly and saw that her face was all wet. "I love you Kim. Goodbye...for now." I said with all my heart. "I love you too, Lil' Bro. Goodbye for now." she said sweetly.

We hugged one last time then I got out the house key and stood at the door waiting until they drove away and saw that Jack went to the back seats with Kim to comfort her and Jerry drove the car out of the driveway. I saw Kim broken up and sad but Jack was holding her and wiped her tears away. They drove off. Out of my life. For a while. They were gone. Kim was gone. I still had our necklace on though.

Goodbye...for now.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Hope tht made you get a little emotional and cry a little like I did. I mite have the next chapter up soon maybe but I need help on this document error. I contacted them through email and they said for me to send them the file but idk wat they meant by tht ik u guys mite think I'm stupid but I couldn't make the file thts why I contacted them. PLEASE. PLEASE. PLEASE PM me if u hav a suggestion on how to fix it otherwise I can't make a new chapter on a while but I'd try. Help me!

**EDIT: Yeah I figured it out. I don't need help anymore! Haha. :)**

-LiveYourPassions


	9. Chapter 9: Back to Normal

A/N: I needed to post a chapter bcuz ik how desperate people can be for a new chapter to a story bcuz I am like tht sometimes so I can relate. Btw KickinitandHPLover I'm not gonna use tht idea but I'm not saying it's bad I just hav another idea of where this story is gonna go but thank u! :) Shout out: Guests- one of u asked and btw i'm a chica and btw comment if ur a guy on FF I don't think any of u r but idk if a boy would be on FF.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Jack's POV: Its been a week now and I've tried everything to comfort Kim and not retell or remind her about the sadness when Austin left. I didn't want to make her hurt again. Jerry isn't sad but he's happy for Austin but he just moved on with his life. Right now me and Kim are on the couch watching TV and we got back from school like an hour ago and we didn't have practice today or any homework. Today's a Friday it wasn't wasn't cloudy out but there was no sun out today. We were watching Let Me In ,the one made in 2010, it was a romantic horror movie kinda but not scary. **(A/N Edit: I like tht movie.)**

Kim was leaning her head on my chest and snuggled into me and had her hand on my chest and my arm was wrapped around her waist leaning my head onto hers. " Kim?" I asked her softly. "Yeah." she said very softly and I can barely hear her actual voice. "Are you okay?" I asked her sweetly. She looked up at me and said "Jack. I'm fine,really. I know that you're asking me that because of Austin but I get it. He needs a good education and good future so I'm over it, but I still miss him but i'm not that upset about it." "Good." I said smiling down at her. "What do you wanna do?" she asked. I had something in mind but I didn't really know how to say it like just like that. Kim could tell that I couldn't get it out. "Come on Jack just tell me. We are boyfriend an girlfriend now." Kim said.

"Well since we haven't kissed in a while, wanna make out?" I said confidently. She kissed me first and I kissed back. I laid back and she got on top of me. Her knees on each side of me straddling me. My hands gripped her hips and her hands were holding my face. She poked her tongue in my mouth and we kept on making out for a while. I heard my phone ringing to the song 'Climax' by Usher and that was Jerry's ringtone. I didn't want to stop the makeout session but Kim got up off me after it kept on replaying. I sat up and reached on the coffee table to answer the phone.

"Hello?" I said. "Hey dude. Wanna see a movie with Milton,Eddie, and me with our dates and you. Could bring Kim too." Jerry said. "Kim you wanna go to the movies with Milton,Eddie, Jerry, and me with their dates?" I asked Kim. "Sure." she said. "Ok sure." I said to Jerry. "Great. Meet us there in an hour." Jerry said then hung up. "We have an hour until we have to meet up with them. You wanna continue?" I asked.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Kim's POV: "Sure." I said smiling. Jack lunged at me and kissed me and I laid down and tangled my hands in his hair. I was wearing a skirt and I felt him touch my thigh. He was in between my legs while his other hand was on the side of me holding himself up so he wouldn't squish me. We made out for like 20min. He pulled away slowly but rested his forehead on mine. We were panting because your nose can only give you so much air.

He pulled away from me completely and checked his phone. "What do you want to do now?" Jack asked me. I flattened out my skirt so it wasn't hiked up anymore. "I don't know. Maybe you should turn off the TV." I said looking at the TV which was at the last part of the movie. He picked up the remote and turned it off. "What time is it?" I asked. "6:30. We'll leave at 7" he said. "Come here." he said and pat the spot close to him. I scooted over and got in the same position we were in in the first place. I felt my eyes closing so I shut them and happened to fall asleep.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Jack's POV: Its been like 10min that we have been sitting like this cuddling. I looked down at Kim and she seemed to be sleeping. I'll wake her up in 5min, I don't want to because she looked so cute but I think she would want to get ready a bit before we go see a movie. She was kinda smiling so I guess she was dreaming about something happy or me. Maybe me. I reached for my phone making sure I didn't wake Kim up and it was 6:46. I guess I have to wake Kim up now.

"Kimmy?... Kimmy?...Kim. Come on Kimmy wake up." I said softly but she still didn't wake up. I guess I'll have to do what she did to me. I kissed her on the lips and she started kissing back. I pulled away slowly and smiled at her and she smiled back. "If you want to get ready you have like 15min til' we leave." I said. "Ok, you should get a little freshened up too." Kim said to me. She got up and grabbed my hand and let me up to my room and she let go and walked to our drawers. She couldn't keep having her stuff in her duffle bag and rummage through it so I offered some space for her. I went into the closet and got freshened up.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Kim's POV: I went to our drawers and got out my makeup bag. Jack never really liked me wearing makeup but it was only a bit. I went to the bathroom and took out some colored lip gloss and applied a little bit on but not alot. I applied a little bit mascara and I sprayed on 'Wild Rose' by Avril Lavigne perfume but only one spritz. I put it all back in the back and went back to the room and put it away. By the way, I was wearing a plain white cami with a light blue Jean jacket with a black ruffle skirt that had a band around the waist an it was up to the bottom of my belly button to my mid thigh. Jack came out and said "Ready?" with a smile. "Yeah let's go." I said then grabbed my phone. Jack grabbed the keys, his phone, and wallet.

(Line Break)••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Jack's POV: We arrived there And I saw Jerry and the guys with girls. Me and Kim held hands and I said, "Hey guys. So what movie are we seeing?" " There's not that wide of a selection so how about 'Paranorman'?" Milton said. I looked at Kim the she said "Sure." with the smile that I love so much.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Hey guys hope you liked tht chapter it's a bit long to make up for the time. Sorry I haven't updated in like a week it's just bcuz I needed to go in a document and delete it word by word keepin my finger on the backspace. If u hav a suggestion on how to fix tht problem bcuz it says error wen I want to post a new document, please tell me. I will be continuing this chapter in the next chapter. Thank u for everything! Sorry for any mistakes.

**EDIT: There were alot of mistakes.**

-LiveYourPassions


	10. Chapter 10: A Fun Night

A/N: I am SO excited for Hit the Road Jack. I believe every Kick fan is. So yeah there is gonna be more drama, Kick, and tht kinda stuff in here. I am thinking about making a sequel to this but idk. Wait. Wat happens if Kim and Jack don't even get together in Hit the Road Jack? Will we all be disappointed? Thts wat I'm afraid of.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Kim's POV: We were done watching the movie and were in the movie theater lobby and we were talking about what to do next. It was currently 8:33pm. "So what do you guys wanna do next?" Milton asked. "Why don't we hang out at my place and play truth or dare?" Jerry asked. "Sure." the rest of us said. We agreed to just follow eachother's cars but Eddie rode with Milton and Julie in Milton's car because he didn't have a car or a license. We arrived at Jerry's and we went in and sat down in the living room. (A/N: Jerry is with Grace, Milton and Julie, Eddie and Stacy, and Jack and Kim.) "Okay who wants to go first?" Jerry asked. "Me! Umm... Julie, truth or dare?" Stacy said. "Dare." Julie said.

"I dare you to sneeze on Milton." Stacy said. "Get me some pepper." Julie said. Jerry came back with pepper and Julie sniffed it then sneezed on Milton. "Eww! Germs! Germs! Germs!" Milton screamed then went into the bathroom to wash his face. We all bursted out laughing. We settled down a bit then Julie said, "Kim truth or dare?" I didn't know what to pick but I decided, "Dare." I said. She smirked evily then I dropped my smile and instantly regretted it. "I dare you to give Jack a hickey." she said. "And I regret it." I said. "Come on Kimmy, it's just one." Jack said cockily. I rolled my eyes and went up to his neck and sucked on it. I swirled my tongue on his neck and gently nipped it and after a minute I pulled away. I left a red mark on his neck.

"Okay Jerry, truth or dare?" I asked Jerry. "Eh. Truth." Jerry said. "Have you ever been in a real relationship?" I asked him. "No, but I am going to have Grace as my first actual girlfriend." he said and smile as he put his arm around Grace. They smiled at eachother then they pecked eachother's lips. We played for like 30 more minutes and Milton arrived out from the bathroom somewhere around that time. We all decided to go home and Jerry took Grace home when we went home. When I got to Jack's house I went straight upstairs and took a shower.

My PJs were a graphic Mickey Mouse crop top that's gray from Forever 21 that was above my belly button a bit and and black shorts. I brushed my hair and dried it with a towel a bit more. I went to Jack's room and there he was, his hair seemed a bit wet so he probably used his parent's shower, he was on the bed with gray sweatpants on and he was shirtless. I turned off the light then crawled in bed next to him.

When I laid down on the bed I faced the opposite way of Jack and I felt Jack's arm pull me down right next to him. He snuggled with me and he kissed my neck gently. Then I realized he was spooning me again but I didn't mind. Then he kissed my neck again and it felt good. I tried not to but I moaned and I felt him smile against my neck. "You like that Kimmy?" he whispered in my ear huskily. "Mmmhmm." I murmured. He chuckled and hugged me tighter. I drifted off to sleep.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Sorry if it's short or sometin and sometin is gonna happen next but it's not like really dramatic or anything but yeah. I wanted to post this on the same day as Hit the Road Jack to let u hav 2 treats. One treat is the episode and the next is a new chapter for the people tht love the story. U mite not hav noticed but in one chapter it said it was October and in the other it said November, idk if u guys caught tht but I decided tht its October in the story so far. Btw I did kno this but I didn't kno all of them were in it together but Leo Howard, Ross Lynch, and Zendaya were in a Sears Arrive commercial. Look it up on YouTube and you'll see them also u could see their audition for it too. Bella Thorne auditioned too but she couldn't really dance so she wasn't in it, even if she dances on Shak it Up! they taught her how to on the show. Look it up and watch them if u want to. Edit: Hit the Road Jack airs in 27min in the central/east coast area. Yay! Can't wait for it! :D P.S. Don't miss a second of it!

**EDIT: At least in HTRJ Kim admitted she liked Jack. Jack could've said tht he like Kim to Rudy though!**

-LiveYourPassions


	11. Chapter 11: Moving Back

A/N: I'm SO sorry for not updating soon enough. I've been havin a small writer's block and school mostly got in the way and SO MANY things on my mind. I wish I could just, BLAGH! Excuse tht weird word rite there but I hav been trying to write a chapter wen I can bcuz u kno I don't want to disappoint u guys and all of those reasons. Ik most of u can relate bcuz skool is just so frustrating and it causes more acne and more stress and less sleep so yeah. SORRY, story time.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Previously Jack and Kim fell asleep on Jack's bed after they got home from their game of truth or dare with the guys and their dates.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Kim's POV: I turned and shifted from my sleeping position and didn't feel Jack's warmth. I opened my eyes and didn't see him there. Where was he? I looked at the alarm clock and it was 6:33am. It was the time I was supposed to be up for school so I stretched and got outta bed. I went downstairs and saw Jack making breakfast. Aww that was so sweet and it smelt good. Jack saw me and said "Morning beautiful. Hungry?" "Yeah and it smells good." I said. "Thats because I'm an awesome cook, right?" he asked cockily. "Mmhmm. Just wait until I taste it." I said. He was setting up our plates then I asked him "Hey what time did you wake up this morning?" "Around 6am so not that early." he replied.

He set down the plates and we ate breakfast together. I put the plate in the sink then went upstairs to change. I looked at the clock and it was 6:55am so we have a little more then an hour left to get ready. I went to one of my drawers and picked out a black Aeropostale graphic tee and blue skinny jeans and blue and gray tennis shoes. I brushed my hair and parted it the regular way and put some mascara and colored lip gloss on.

Jack walked in and went into the closet and came out a few minutes later wearing a plaid blue and black quarter sleeve button up with a gray tank top under it and his shirt was unbuttoned and black jeans with black vans. He walked over to me, "We still have some time left, what do you wanna do?" he asked me while wrapping his arms around my waist and mine wrapped around his neck."Wanna sleep a bit more?" I asked. "Sure." he said then he jumped on the bed and laid down next to him and he put his arm around my shoulder and mine wrapped around his stomach.

I leaned my head on his chest and we laid there in a comfortable silence. "Jack?" I asked. "Hmm?" he replied. "Am I going to be staying here forever? I mean I do like staying here but I can't be living here forever and no in my own home." I said while siting up and looking at him. "Well...yeah you can go back home whenever you want. I haven't realized you've been staying here for a while now, but what if something happens to you? I promised Austin I would protect you and take care of you." Jack said looking at me sitting up slightly leaning on his hands to keep himself up.

"Jack. I know how dangerous it can be but I have been living on my own for a while so I think it's okay for me. You can also spend the night or check up on me whenever you want, okay?" I said. "Okay but I will be taking up that offer of spending the night and checking up on you." he said and smirked. I smiled and looked at the time and it was 8:05am, man we have been cuddling and talking for that long? "Jack it's time to go and can you help me bring my stuff over to my place after practice?" I asked. "I will and let's get going." Jack said.

(Line Break)•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Jack's POV: Man this school day is so boring! I got homework but I'll try to finish it in study hall because I wanna have time with Kim after school today. It was lunch time and I got my lunch and spotted Kim and the guys so I walked over and sat down and gave my Kimmy a kiss on the cheek. "Hey Kimmy" I said while smiling. "Hey Jack" Kim said. "So any of you guys got homework?" Jerry asked. We all replied in yes's and yeah's. "My homework is gonna be so easy though." Milton said. "Of course it is because you're really smart but I plan on not doing my homework." Jerry said.

"Lets skip to a Kick update." Eddie said then they all looked at me and Kim. I had my arm around her shoulder. "What?" Kim asked confused at what Eddie said. "How is your relationship going?" Milton asked, clearing things up a bit. "Great." I said. I saw Jerry look in a different direction then his eyes widened and his face looked freaked out and shocked. "Dude. Dude. Dude. Donna's comin' over here." Jerry said.

Oh no. Donna Tobin. As you can say she's...well how do I put this...well honestly she's a slut. She has made out with like almost every guy inthe school and doesn't wear school appropriate clothes but somehow gets off the hook all the time because she has a way of gettin' around the principal because her parents are friends with him. I heard heels coming over here. "Hey Jack!" I heard a perky voice say. Yep that's Donna.** (A/N: I kinda picture Donna as Bella Thorne,even though Bella isn't tht bad.)** "Uh. Hi Donna." I said awkwardly.

"So I was wondering. You. Me. At. 6." she said demanding me to go on a date with her. "Sorry Donna. He's already taken." Kim said. I smiled at her and she smiled back and I pulled her closer. "Well if you change your mind, just ask." Donna said then walked away. "Thanks Kim." I said. "Well you are mine and your welcome." Kim said saying the first part a bit sarcastically.

(Line Break)••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Kim's POV: After school. FINALLY! OUTTA SCHOOL FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! Right now I'm going to Jack's to grab our bags for practice. We got our bags quickly then drove to the mall. When we arrived at the dojo I saw the guys in their workout clothes stretching already. I went into the girls changing room and put on a loose pink crop top with a gray tank top under it and dark gray sweatpants. I walked out to see Jack already out there strectching so I stretched and we continued sparring and practicing. When practice was over I changed back into my school clothes. I headed out with my duffle bag and saw Jack on his phone waiting for me.

"Ready?" I asked. "Yep." he said. We drove to his place then he helped me pack some of my stuff. When we were finished he drove me off to my place and I took out the key and went in and set my stuff in my room on the floor and laid down on the bed a bit exhausted. Jack laid down next to me. "Tired?" he asked. "Exhausted." I said. Jack moved on top of me but he held himself up with his hands so he wouldn't squish me and he kissed me and we started making out. I stopped him and said "Jack we both stink and smell like sweat." I said with a little laugh.

"Should I go to my place and take a shower then and come right back?" Jack asked. "That would be better." I said smiling. He got off me then grabbe his bag and gave me a peck on the lips before leaving. I took a shower and I changed into a purple cami and navy blue sweatpants. When I went back to my room there was Jack. His hair a bit wet. He was laying down on my bed on his stomach doing some homework. He was wearing a green t-shirt with black sweatpants. "Hey Kimmy. Wanna finish our homework?" Jack asked. I remembered I gave him a spare of my house key. "Sure." I said.

I took out my worksheets and we did the rest of our homework together. When we finished and we put our school stuff away and I was standing at my desk I felt his hands grab my hips and turned me around to face him and he kissed me passionately. His hands rested around my hips and my arms wrapped around his neck. I opened my mouth for air but his tongue jammed into my mouth. His hands moved to the back of my thighs and he placed my legs around his waist and he pushed me against the wall. His hips began to move slowly and so did mine. This went on for like more than 20min. He pulled away slowly and rested his forehead on mine and we were panting.

"Jack don't you need to get home soon?" I asked. "Can't I spend the night here?" he asked. "If you spend the night here I don't think I'll be gettin' any sleep." I said. I unwrapped my legs and arms from him. "Fine. Be safe okay?" he said seriously. "Don't worry I will." I said and gave him one last kiss of the night. "I love you." he said. "I love you too." I said and smiled. He dropped his hands from my hips and took his bag and headed out. I got ready for bed and made sure the door was locked and the curtains and windows were closed. I went to my bed and laid down into the soft mattress and snuggled into the blanket into a nice sleep. It would've been nicer with Jack though.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Whoa! A nice and long chapter for u guys! Man this was hard to write and it's gonna be harder to erase. BLAGH! There is going to be a Kickin' it episode and it's a Halloween episode where Kim falls asleep and dreams about like most of her friends are monsters and she also has to fight Jerry and Jack in this. I can't find the link to where I found the plot and there is a hot pic of Leo Howard in it but yeah tht is basically the plot but not the exact plot of the upcoming Halloween episode. It s gonna air near Halloween of course but not anytime soon rite now so yeah. Can't wait for the ASDML ep tonight. :D

**EDIT: I loved tht in ASDML tht Kim gave Jack a friendship bracelet! And tht they continued on wit Kim liking Jack. **

**Btw I'm gonna edit chapter 12 a bit too.**

-LiveYourPassions


	12. Chapter 12: Unexpected

A/N: Hello. I hav a four day weekend off skool, I think u guys do too. Enjoy!

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Previously Kim moved back into her own house and Jack helped her move back in.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Kim's POV: I woke up to my alarm clock going off. I didn't want to wake up so I slept for a couple more minutes and tried to get myself up. I slowly sat up and stretched I looked at the time and I had slept over 10min. I got out of bed and walked over to my closet and picked out black baggy t-shirt with a gray skull with a bow on it and jeggings and I picked out some black ankle length heel-like boots. I brushed my hair and fixed it. I went downstairs and ate some cereal and milk. I brushed my teeth after that and went to my room and heard my phone ringing to Jack's ringtone.

I picked it up, "Hey Jack." I said. "Hey Kimmy I got a call from the principal and he needs me at school early so..." he said and waited fo me to finish the sentence if I was catching on. "Yes Jack I can drive myself to school today." I said. "K great. See ya Kimmy." he said. "Bye Jack." I said smiling. I hung up and went back to my bathroom and put on some mascara and lip gloss as usual. I don't want to be late or anything so I picked up my keys,backpack, and phone and I picked up my jacket with a hoodie inside and jean jacket outside of it and locked up and headed out.

(Line Break)••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Jack's POV: I really wanted to take Kimmy to school but instead I'm listening to the principal talk to a kid about bullying and how he would deal with me if he does it again. I don't even think principals are allowed to threaten students like this. He finally just finished and I walked to my locker and saw my beautiful Kim at her locker. I snuck up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist and said "Hey Kimmy." and rested my chin on her shoulder. She turned around and put her arms around my neck. "Hey Jack. So what did you do in the principal's office?" she asked. "He just wanted me there so he could threaten a kid." I said. "Oh wow. Well you do tend to change bullies." she said. "Yeah. Now can I have a kiss?" I asked her sweetly.

She pressed her lips against mine and our lips moved in sync in a sweet kiss. I pulled away and saw some students arriving into school. "I need to get ready for class Jack." Kim said trying to pry my arms off her waist. "Oh come on Kimmy, can't we just continue for like two minutes?" I asked. "No I need to be ready for class and so do you." she said. "Ok then." I said to her then walked to my locker which was a few lockers away from hers and got out my first period books. "Ready to go to class?" I asked Kim when I walked back to her. She shut her locker and said, "Yep."

(Line Break)•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Kim's POV: School was almost over and I waited in study hall and kept staring at the clock for the time to get out of school and enjoy the weekend. Come on, come on, come on, come on! Then the bell rang and I picked up my stuff and headed to my locker. I finished my homework so I didn't take my backpack with me but I got out my phone,keys, and jacket out of my backpack and put my phone and keys in my pockets. I searched around for Jack to see if he wanted to hang out so I kept on walking until I saw Donna holding Jack's shirt and kissing him by the stairs. I quickly got out of there and put my jacket on and walked to my car quickly. I turned my car on and started driving home. I hurried home because I felt like I wanted to ball my eyes out. I was turning then all of a sudden a car crashed into mine and I started seeing black spots...

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Jack's POV: When I was walking to my locker Donna came out of nowhere and started talking to me. "Hey Jacky." she said while twirling her hair with her finger. "Uhh...Hey Donna." I said awkwardly. Then she all of a sudden grabbed my shirt and kissed me. I froze but pushed her off quickly. I wiped my lips, "What are you doing?! I have a girlfriend!" I screamed at her but the halls were noisy so nobody really heard us.

"Oh come on Jack. You really like Kim better than me?!" she asked with a shocked look on her face. "Yeah I like Kim better than you! She is so much better than you!" I said. "Fine, whatever your loss but if you ever need someone, Jacky talk to me." she said and walked away. I hope Kim didn't see that. I didn't see her at her locker so she must've left.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Jerry's POV: I was in the hospital because I had a physical check up. "Ok Jerry you're free to go." said the doctor. "Thank you." I said. I was walking through the hospital to get to my car, I saw people rushing in a girl that was unconscious. I looked a bit closer and saw that it was Kim! She had her necklace that her and Austin had on her.

Oh my God. It was Kim. Kim was unconscious, I have to call Jack and ask what happened. A nurse stopped pushing her because someone else volunteered so I walked up to her. "Excuse me, what happened to her?" I asked. "Do you know her?" she asked. "Yeah she's my friend, Kim." I said. "Well I'm sorry to say that your friend Kim got in a car accident and we don't know how bad it is yet." she said with an apologetic look. "She will be in that room right there but you can't go in there yet so you can wait here." she said and pointed to the room Kim was in and the waiting area. "Thank you." I said.

She walked away and I took out my phone and called Jack, he was on speed-dial. "Come on, pick up, pick up, pick up." I said quietly to myself. "Hello?" Jack answered. "Jack! Dude you gotta come quick to the Seaford B hospital. Now. It's Kim. She got in a car accident and they don't know if she is going to be okay yet." I said quickly. "What?! I'm on my way!" Jack said. I hung up and started pacing around. Kim is like my sister, I love her. I hope she's okay. My eyes were starting to tear up a bit. I held my tears back. I called Milton, Eddie, and Rudy.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Jack's POV: KIM. MY KIM. MY KIM IS IN THE HOSPITAL. I ran to my car and drove to Seaford B hospital. I finally got there and rushed inside. I went to the front desk, "Excuse me do you know what room Kim Crawford is in?" I asked the lady. "Yeah she is in room 2B. Second floor on the left." she said. "Thank you." I said and ran to the elevator. I got to the second floor and saw Jerry pacing around. "Jerry! What happened?!" I asked him.

His eyes were red. "I don't know anything except that she got in a car accident and she was unconscious when she got here." he said. "I also called Milton, Eddie, and Rudy already." Jerry said. "Good." I said. I saw the doctor get out of the room 2B. I nudged Jerry and we ran to the doctor. "Doctor, how is Kim?" me and Jerry asked anxiously. "Well...

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Cliffy! I am going to write the next chapter right after this. Btw who else has a four day weekend? Aren't you glad about it? I can't wait for Wedding Crashers the Kickin' it new episode on Monday. I don't think Olivia Holt (Kim) is gonna be in tht episode though but it's probably gonna be pretty funny. Btw did anyone watch 'The Break Ups' Glee episode? I was heartbroken wen Finchel and Klaine broke up. I loved the part where they sang 'The Scientist' by Coldplay altogether though but I cried during tht episode so much. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! :)

**EDIT: It's less bunched up together and now I AM DONE. Tht took a long while to fix chapters 1-12. I did it for u guys so it's easier to read but idk if a person wants to read a currently, 18 chapter story from chapter 1-18 bcuz thts gonna take a while. Haha. :)**

-LiveYourPassions


	13. Chapter 13: Explain

A/N: Hola! In chapter 12 I think, I left you wit a cliff hanger and so yeah here this is! The chapter you've been waiting for, kinda. Btw if chapter 12 looks different its bcuz i edited it on the laptop and I noticed how horrible my writing looks bcuz its all jumbled up if you're reading it on a computer of laptop and I'm SO SORRY for tht. It really does look horrible on the computer. I appreciate u guys reading it though.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Previously Kim got in a car accident because she saw Donna and Jack kissing so she accidently crashed. Jerry and Jack were waiting for the results about Kim. •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Jack's POV: I was so anxious and scared of what he was going to say. "Well..." he started but was interupted by loud voices. Me and Jerry turned around and saw Milton, Eddie, and Rudy running towards us. Then they started rambling out a bunch of questions. "Guys! We were just about to find out what's wrong with Kim until you guys interupted." I said. "Sorry doc. you were saying?" Jerry asked. "Well Kim is going to be okay." the doctor said and we all sighed in relief. "But she is injured. Her shoulder is bruised so her left arm is going to be pretty sore." he said. "Thank you doctor. Can we see her?" I asked. "Sure." he said. We all went in and shut the door. Kim was laying on her right side, facing the wall on the left. I went to the left side of the bed and saw that she was still sleeping. Jerry kneeled down next me and looked at Kim and smiled.

I saw Kim's eyelids fluttering. She opened her eyes. "Jerry." she said and motioned him to come to the other side of the bed and whispered something in his ear. Then he got up and said, "Jack can I talk to you outside?" he asked. I nodded then looked back at Kim and she looked away. I walked out, "Whats up?" I asked. "You can't be in there. Kim told me she doesn't want you to be in there." Jerry said. "What? Why?" I asked confused. "I don't know Jack, she just told me she didn't want you in there." Jerry said.

That made me mad and I barged into the room, "Guys. Out now." I said to the guys sternly and they went out of the room. I shut the door. "Kim. What's wrong? Why don't you want me here?" I asked. "I saw you kiss Donna." she said softly. "What? I didn't kiss her she kissed me. Did you really think I would cheat on you and hurt you?" i asked shocked. I saw tears come up in her eyes. "I was just really hurt when I saw Donna kiss you. I love you too much." Kim said. I sat down next to her on her bed. "Kim I love you too, and I would kill myself before hurting you." I said as I stroked her hair. I hugged her lightly and she hugged back and I wiped the tears off of her face and kissed her gently. I got up and went back to the guys and told them that everything was alright with me and Kim.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Kim's POV: Everybody came back into the room. I noticed Milton had his backpack with him. "Hey Milton? Do you have your laptop with you?" I asked him. "Yeah, you wanna borrow it?" he asked. "Yeah." I said. He gave me his laptop and I went to Skype and logged on and called my brother. He answered. "Hey Kim! Where are you?" Austin said. I looked at Jack and he looked worried. "At the hospital." I said quietly. "Where?" he asked. "The hospital." I said a litlle louder but he heard me. "What?! Why?!" Austin yelled. "Don't worry my arm is only sore that's it and I got into a car accident." I explained to him. "Is Jack with you?" he asked sternly. "Yeah." I said. "Give him the laptop. I need to talk to him." he said. "Austin-" I said but was cut off by him. "Kim. Now." Austin said sternly. I handed the laptop to Jack and he headed out of the room.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Jack's POV: I sat down in the waiting room with the laptop and it was noisy in the hospital a bit so people probably wouldn't hear Austin. "Jack. I told you to protect her." Austin said looking mad. "I wasn't there when she crashed her car though." I said. "You guys went to school today, right?" he asked. I nodded in a yes. "Wait if she drove and you weren't there...that means that you let her move back in her own house?!" he asked, going mad at the last part. "Look,she insisted to move back in her own house. She kept on reassuring me that she was going to be fine so I let her." I explained to him. "How was she in a car accident?" he asked. "She saw me and someone else kissing BUT I didn't kiss the other girl, she kissed me. I would never cheat on Kim, Austin." I said. He looked really mad. "So she was speeding or something because she saw you kiss another girl?" he asked. I nodded in a yes.

"Look Jack. I know that you're a great protective guy of Kim." he said. I nodded understandingly. He took a deep breath then said, "But I don't if you and Kim should see eachother anymore." he said. "What?! I love Kim." I said. "Yeah but right now you don't seem to be protecting her that much anymore." he said. "Austin, please. I love Kim with all my heart. And I am not leaving her." I said. "Fine. But you have to protect Kim for me, okay?" he asked. "I will always." I replied. "Lets get back to Kim." he said. I got up and went back to the room and gave Kim the laptop and walked out of the room with the guys, giving Kim some alone time to talk to Austin.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Kim's POV: Jack gave me the laptop and left the room and I started chatting with Austin. "What did you say to him?" I asked Austin demandingly. He started explaining everything he and Jack talked about. "Do you love Jack, Kim?" he asked me. "With all my heart." I said. He didn't say anything but he smiled a little and looked down. "Austin? What's wrong?" I asked concerned.

"It's just that you and Jack remind me so much of me and my best friend, I also have feelings for her." Austin said. Aww. He likes his best friend. "Aww." I blurted out. He looked at me. "Sorry, it's just cute." I said. "But now since I'm at this college, I can't see her anymore." he said looking down at the laptop. "Look, I would never want to know how that feels between me and Jack but everything will get better. I know it. Just hang in there buddy." I reassured him. "Thanks for being an awesome big sister Kim. I love you." he said sweetly. I smiled, "Your welcome, you're also a great little bro. I love you too." I said. "I gotta go Kim. Bye, hope your arm feels better." he said. "Bye and thanks." I said. Then we hung up on the video chat and I shut down the laptop and put it on the bedside table.

I laid down in the same position I was in when I woke up. I heard someone knock on the door. "Come in." I said loud enough so whoever it was could hear me. Jack walked in with the guys. "Hey Kimmy." Jack said. I shifted my position so I was laying on my back. "How are you feeling?" Milton asked while putting his laptop back into his backpack. "Good. I guess. When am I allowed to go home?" I asked them. "The doctor said you could go home whenever you want." Rudy said. "Can I go home now?" I asked. "Yeah we just need to ask the doctor then sign you out." Jack said. Rudy went to go get the doctor and they both came in. "Okay Kim. So you wanna go home?" the doctor asked. I nodded my head in a yes. "Okay, once you get home ice you shoulder or wherever it hurts and you should be good." he said. "Thank you." I said to him. He nodded and went out of the room. I was still in my clothes so I didn't need to change. We headed out and Rudy told me I can skip practices until I'm ready. The guys went home but Jack had to drive me home.

(Line Break)••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Jack's POV: When we got to her place she put ice on her shoulder for about an hour then she took a shower and while she did, I went back to my house and packed some clothes and essentials. I got back and she was watching TV with her hair still a little damp. "Kim, I'm going to take a shower." I said. "So you're staying here?" she asked. "Not for long but just a few days, okay Kimmy." I said and walked behind the couch and kissed the top of her head. "Okay." she said. I went to go take a shower and since I am a boy it only took me about 5-10 minutes to take a shower. I got out and went downstairs and saw my Kimmy asleep on the couch with the TV still on. I smiled and turned the TV off and carried her bridal style up to her room and placed her gently on the bed in the same position she was in when she woke up in the hospital and covered the her blanket over her and climbed in next beside her and wrapped my arm around her waist and started falling asleep.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Here it is! I'm so tired! Currently it is really late but wen this is uploaded it is not going to be late. Shout outs: Dreaming2BAWriter and krc93. I'm not sure if i mentioned krc93 but I just wanted to make sure. Btw THANK YOU everyone who has followed and favorited this story! I'm so ecstatic (happy) tht u enjoy it! :D -LiveYourPassions


	14. Chapter 14: Second Date

A/N: Hey everybody! Ok I don't kno if I'm goin to upload this chapter rite away but it's gonna be bcuz of skool and I can't stay up late again cuz thts tiring. Story.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Previously Kim got back from the hospital because she was in a car accident. Jack explained that Donna kissed him. Kim's arm was sore but there were no other injuries from the car crash. Jack drove Kim home from the hospital and decided to spend a few nights with her and Kim fell asleep on the couch so Jack carried her to her room and fell asleep while holding her.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Kim's POV: I woke up and looked at the clock and it was 10:28am. I felt an arm around my waist and I shifted on my back and saw Jack sleeping with only sweatpants on. Aww he looked so cute. I tried moving my left arm and my shoulder was a bit sore but I could still lay on it. I snuggled into Jack and he pulled me closer. He was warm. I wonder if he's awake or dreaming. "Jack?" I asked him softly. Still not waking up. Ugh! Why does he always do this to me?! I tried to get out of his grip but his arms were locked. Aww. Even though I was trying to get out of his grip, he wouldn't let me go. I tried again but he only gripped me tighter. I let out a sigh. I give up! I'll just have to wake him up the regular way.

I kissed him and I felt him kiss back and I pulled away. "Jack, how many times do I have to wake you up by kissing you?" I asked. " I'm not sleeping beauty or Snow White but I do enjoy you waking me up by kissing me." he said and smirked cockily. I rolled my eyes, "So what do you wanna do today?" I asked. "I don't know. Maybe go on our second date?" he said. "Sounds like a good idea." I said."How's your arm?" he asked. "Better but only a little bit sore. Where are we gonna go on our second date?" I asked him. "I got somewhere in mind." he said with a grin. "Okay. Sure, you don't have to tell me." I said, sarcasm dripping in my voice. I faced the other way, on my right arm.

I felt him wrap his arm around my waist and I heard him chuckle."I want it to be a surprise." he whispered in my ear seductively. I shifted so I was on my back and he leaned down right away and kissed me. I kissed back and tangled my fingers in his hair while he put his hands on both sides of me,holding himself up, so he wouldn't squish me. I pushed him away lightly, "I think we should stop for now." I told him. "We can continue later tonight on our date then." he said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes and got out of bed.

I went into my closet, "Jack, what time are we going on our date?" I asked him. "Maybe around 6. What do you wanna do for our spare time?" he asked. I picked out a black long sleeve shirt that had a blue heart on it and skinny jeans. "I don't know. Maybe you could get dressed?" I said with a smirk and put the clothes on.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Jack's POV: I did what Kim asked and put on a bright blue t-shirt and black jeans. When Kim came out of the closet she had a blue heart on her and it was the same color as my shirt. "Kim." I said and she looked at me and I pointed to her blue heart and my shirt. "I chose this shirt first." Kim said. "Oh well it doesn't matter. Kim, do you know where they took your car?" I asked. "Yeah the doctor said it was at an Auto-Body shop on Trine street. **(A/N: I literally just made tht street up. Haha.)** Maybe we could check on the car." she said. "Kay. First what do you want to eat?" I asked. "I don't know." she replied.

I went downstairs and looked at what she had in the kitchen and found some pancake batter. I guess I'm making pancakes. It only took a few minutes and somewhere in between that time Kim came down but her face had some makeup on it. I don't really like when she wears makeup. I don't know if there is anything that I can do about it though. I put the pancakes on the plates and put the pan in the sink with the other utensils I used to make the pancakes and walked over to the table and gave Kim a plate. "Thanks Jack." she said. I smiled at her and we ate.

(Line Break)••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Kim's POV: My car was fixed and turns out it was free because I was in an accident. **(A/N: I just made it up tht it was free.)** Jack also went to the dojo for a while, while I got an ice pack from Rudy's office and iced my shoulder. When he was done he changed back into his clothes and we said bye to the guys and headed out. I checked my phone and it was 5:10pm. "Jack, should we get ready for our date?" I asked. "Oh yeah! Okay, Kim, make sure to wear something like casual and warm but not to casual." Jack told me. "Okay. Let's go and are you gonna get ready at your house?" I asked. "Yeah so let's go drop you off." he said and put his arm around me and we walked to his car. We got to my house quickly and I gave him a peck on the lips before getting out of the car. I got into my house and ran upstairs and picked out outfits for our second date. I finally found the perfect outfit. I picked out a buttoned up light blue long sleeve, a knee length black long sleeve cardigan and my skinny jeans that I was already wearing. I went to the mirror and fixed my hair and put a bit more lip gloss on. I checked the time and it was 5:58pm. I put my iPhone in my pocket and my house keys too. The doorbell rang.

I shut down the lights and ran downstairs and Jack was in a white button up and a black leather jacket. He only changed his shirt like me. Wow we are alike. "Ready for our second date Kimmy?" he asked. "Definately." I said and bit my lip.

(Line Break)••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Jack took me to a restarant that wasn't to fancy or casual. We finished eating, "Ready to go somewhere else?" he asked. "Sure." I said and he paid for dinner and we got back in his car and I realized that this was the parking lot for the beach. "We're here." Jack said. "Jack you do know that it's October right?" I asked. "Yeah but the beach isn't always about swimming." he said. We got out of the car and he held my hand and we walked to the sand. We sat down on the sand and the sun was setting and it was beautiful. "This second date is really amazing Jack." I said. "Not amazing as you." he said. He started leaning in and we kissed. I know it sounds like a cheesy movie but this was real. It was amazing.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Hope you liked! And yeah im adding the Kick fluff and romance cuteness in here for ya. :D P.S. Idk if u guys saw this clip but go to Youtube and search up 'hermionegranger28' and there's a 'Wazombie Warriors' clip on tht persons channel or type in Wazombie Warriors hermionegranger28. U probably already seen the preview but yeah this is the episode tht I mentioned in one of my other chapters. I can't wait for it! Leo Howard is hot in it! Also who is gonna watch Girl vs Monster tomorrow! I also cant wait for the weekend. -LiveYourPassions


	15. Chapter 15: Third Date & Place

A/N: STORY TIME.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Previously, Kim and Jack were on their second date. In Kim's POV: He started leaning in and we kissed. I know it sounds like a cheesy movie but this was real. It was amazing. End of POV. Jack took Kim to the beach even though it was October.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Kim's POV: It has been a few days after our second date and it was close to Halloween which I was SO excited for! Right now I'm at the dojo practicing and my arm,of course, isn't sore anymore and after this me and Jack are gonna go on our third date. I wasn't too excited for it because you know it was just going to be a casual date but at least I get to spend time with Jack. Jack also 'moved' back to his house.

I was beating up the dummy when two hands gripped mine and spun me around. It was Jack. I was panting because I was beating up that dummy pretty good. "Wanna go get ready for our date Kim?" he asked. I got out of his grip and turned off my iPhone that was playing Skrillex, "It's only...uh.6? Already?" I asked while I looked at the time on my iPhone, unbelievingly. "Well. You were beating up that dummy and lost in the music for a pretty long time." he said while walking towards me. "Okay well, I'm gonna go get ready then." I said then walked to the girls' locker room.

I put my iPhone in my locker once I unlocked the locker and took out my clean small towel and went to the sink to wash my face. I finished that and got my clothes on and got myself ready.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Jack's POV: I was waiting for Kim to get out but you know girls, they take forever to get ready. "Hey dude, where are you and Kim goin'?" Jerry asked coming out from the boys' locker room with the guys. "Oh, me and Kim are going on our third date tonight." I said. "Where are you gonna take her? To Falafel Phil's?" Eddie asked. "No. Jack is probably gonna take her on a romantic date. Like the...wherever you guys like to go." Milton said.

Just when I was about to tell them Kim walked out (wearing a blue long sleeve V-neck shirt with a lacy navy blue tank top under it and skinny jeans with black combat boots, carrying a black jacket) looking beautiful. "Ready to go, Jack?" she asked. "Of course I am." I said and smiled.

"Bye Jack! Have her home by 11." Milton said jokingly acting like a father. "Can you believe our little baby is growing up." Jerry said acting like a mother and pretending to cry. "Ok bye mom and dad! You owe me $20 each for my allowance or I can kick your butt." Kim said pulling me out of the dojo. I heard thm say "Wait! Kim! or "No! Kim I don't have $20!"

Me and Kim were laughing. "Well that's a good way to start a date!" I exclaimed. "Yeah. So what were you planning to do for this date?" Kim asked while putting on her jacket. "Well I was thinking of going to eat at this restaraunt, nothing fancy, and also somewhere else but I'm not going to tell you." I said smirking. She pouted and her eyes were like cute puppy eyes,"Can you please tell me Jack?" she asked all innocently. I picked her up and put her over my shoulder. "I won't tell you and don't look at me like that." I said. "JACK! Put me down!" she screamed. "No I like the view." I said while glancing at her ass while walking to my car. "Perv.!" she yelled while pounding my back with her fists. "It's not my fault I happen to have a hot girlfriend." I said. "If I wasn't mad at you right now I would take that compliment but I am mad at you so that wasn't a compliment." she said calmly.

I lowered her off my shoulder and pulled her closer by her waist and stopped walking. "Aww. Little Kimmy's mad at me. How can I make it up to you?" I whispered in her ear and gently nibbled on her ear lobe and felt her slightly shiver. "You can't try to seduce me." she said in a whisper.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Kim's POV: "You can't try to seduce me." I said in a whisper trying to hold back. He kissed me and pulled me closer if that was evem possible. We were pressed up against eachother and I kissed back, it was just my instinct to kiss back. He pulled away with a smirk. "Come on Jack, we're not even to the first place that you're taking me to and we're already kissing?" I said. "Well... you just can't keep your hands off this." he said and gestured to himself. I pushed him back slightly and scoffed, "You're so full of yourself." I said.

"Come on let's go." he said and put his arm around my shoulder and we walked the rest of the way to his car. He opened the car door for me and got in and we drove of to a restaurant he was taking me to. We arrived at a nice lookin' restaurant and again he opened the door for me.

(Line Break)••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

We were laughing and making jokes during dinner then he paid for it then he drove us somewhere. "Jack can you tell me where we're going now?" I asked. "Nope. Just wait, Kimmy." he said cockily. "Okay fine." I sighed and gave up.

We arrived near the woods. "Jack, why are we here?" I asked. "Just wait. Trust me, Kim. I'm not going to murder you, Kim." he said and got out of the car and opened my door for me. "Come on, Kimmy." he said and held my hand and led me through the woods.

I was a bit scared but I trusted Jack. It was dark outside since it was night time but it wasn't too dark because of the light from the moon. Then I saw like a tree house or something, "We're here." Jack said. "This is the place?" I asked. "Come on, Kim." he walked me to the tree house and let me go up first. I climbed up and pushed up the thing and climbed in. Jack followed behind me.

He turned on the lights and it was pretty cool inside. "Woah." that was all I could say. There was a desk with some papers on it and a couch and a few bean bags with like christmas decoration lights on the top of the walls and there was a small bed and a guitar case. **(A/N: I can't really explain that good of wat it looks like but I literally just thought of wat it would look like.)** The bed was on the left side in the corner and the rest were on the right side of the tree house. It was all so cool. "I know. I found this place then designed it." Jack said. "So what exactly are we doing here?" I asked still wondering. "I just wanted to show you this place and hang out." he said.

He walked over to the guitar case and took out a black acoustic guitar and sat down on a bean bag. I sat down on the bean bag next to him. "You play guitar?" I asked. "A little bit." he said. He started playing and I recongnized the song, it was 'Lego House' by Ed Sheeran. I started singing,

_I'm gonna pick up the pieces and b__uild a lego house,_

_If things go wrong we can knock it down,_ Jack started singing with me.

_My three words have two meanings, there's one thing on my mind_

_Its all for you, mmm_

_And it's dark and a cold December, but I got you to keep me warm_

We were both singing it, getting lost in the song. We finished singing the song and I leaned up to him and kissed him. "I didn't know that you could sing, or play guitar." I said after we pulled apart. "Well you never asked and I didn't know that you could sing either." he said. I covered my face with my hands and curled up into the bean bag I was sitting on. "Don't be embarrassed Kimmy." he said while prying my hands off my face. He succeeded and put his guitar down, leaned up to the desk. "What time is it?" I asked. He pulled out his phone, "9:00. You tired?" he asked. "A little bit." I said while yawning.

He chuckled. "Let's get you home." he said and got up and held a hand out for me and I took it and got myself up. He climbed down first. I shut off the lights and climbed down. He started walking but I was seriously too exhausted and tired. "Jack? Carry me." I said. He walked to me and picked me up bridal style. I snuggled into his chest. My eye lids were dropping then I fell asleep.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Jack's POV: I looked down at my Kim and she fell asleep in my arms. Awww. She's so cute, I can't get over that. I got to my car and opened the back seat door and laid her down on the back seats. I walked to the driver's door and got in and drove to her house. I parked my car on her driveway and went to the back seat and took off Kim's jacket and carried her and her jacket and unlocked her door with the key she gave me.

I carried her upstairs to her room and placed her on the bed and set her jacket on her desk chair. I tucked her in and took off my jacket and climbed into bed next to her. I kissed her cheek and fell asleep.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Hope you enjoyed it! I feel like I always end chapters exactly like this. Sorry if you're bored by it ending like this and if you guys kno who Ed Sheeran is can u tell me how to pronounce his name. Like is it just Shee-ran or sometin.

**THIS IS IMPORTANT: watch?v=-suYvuxYoeU&feature=youtube_gdata_player this is a promo of 'Wazombie Warriors' idk if they hav shown this on DisneyXD but yeah. LISTEN TO WAT KIM SAYS AT THE END but remember it's all a dream of Kim's but there r Kick moments I think at least. **

Before you review click on the link and watch it then review and tell me yor thoughts please. I absolutely hate tht they r teasing us. Kick should be together already! But at least there is some Kick.

I will, might, maybe hav the next chapter uploaded soon. Thanx for reading! :D -LiveYourPassions


	16. Chapter 16: Freaky Halloween

A/N: Thank you to atom146 for giving me an idea for this chapter! Hope u enjoy this one. I hope this isn't like cheesy or weird or sometin but I'm gonna change it a bit so it's not too cheesy or sometin.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Previously Jack and Kim went on their third date. Jack took Kim to his secret treehouse and he played guitar and they sang 'Lego House' by Ed Sheeran together. Kim was tired and ended up falling asleep whenever Jack carried her to his car. He drove to her house and he spent the night their and he fell asleep on her bed next to her.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Kim's POV: I opened my eyes and I was in my room. I looked next to me and saw Jack. Then I just remembered yesterday. Jack must've taken me home. I was still in yesterday's clothes and I didn't feel like waking him up the regular way so I tried to fall back asleep.

I felt Jack's arm around my waist then he pulled me towards him. My back was to his chest. He started kissing my neck, I couldn't help but let out a moan. He climbed on top of me but put his hands on both sides of me holding himself up. "Why didn't you wake me up the regular way?" he asked and leaned down and kissed my neck again.

"I don't want to keep on kissing you to wake you up." I said. He nipped my neck and I moaned again. I was trying not to give him the satisfaction. "Why? Don't you like kissing me?" he asked and looked me in the eyes. I lightly pushed him off me. "Your so cocky." I said. "But you love it." he said then got on top of me again and started making out with me. I tangled my fingers in his hair, his hands slid down my body to my thighs.

I pushed him off again and got out of bed and got ready to go to the dojo. Jack drove back to his place to get ready then he picked me up. We drove to the dojo.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

(At the Dojo, Kim POV)

I was practicing and fighting with the dummy when I was distracted and lost my hitting and kicking concentration. "Hey Kim, you wanna spar?" Jack asked smirking because he knew he interrupted me. "I will." I said then smiled sarcastically. "What?" No, ' I'm gonna win' or 'Your going down Jack.' ?" Jack asked mocking my voice horribly. "I don't want to jinx it." I said glaring at him.

"Okay let's spar. Jerry, can you turn on some music?" he asked. Jerry started playing his regular dancing music but it was at a fast pace. Me and Jack bowed down then got in our fighting stance and fought. It lasted for a while and I was trying to block all his moves. He kept on throwing kicks coming from the left and right and I hit them off one at a time and I was backing up at when he did that. Then he made a wrong move and I grabbed his foot and twisted it and he was spinnig side ways in the air just a few feet above the ground then fell on the mats with a thud.

"Ow." he groaned. My eyes widened at what I had done, "Jack! I am so sorry! I-I didn't even know what I was doing. Are you okay?" I asked with concern. "Kim! I'll live, but where did you learn that move?" he asked. "I-I-I don't know. I just didn't know what came over me that wanted me to win so badly." I said truthfully. Rudy came out, "What happened?! Is Jack hurt?" he asked then ooked at Jack on the mat still. "Jack! What happened?!" he asked, fully concerned.

"Rudy. I'm fine." Jack said. The guys then came in from Falafel Phil's. "Yo! Jack what happened?" Jerry asked. "According to my sightings, I'm guessing Kim beat him in a spar and he might be injured." Milton said. Rudy looked at me, "You better not have broken him, Kim!" Rudy said emphasizing my name. "Rudy! Don't blame my Kimmy. Anyways it was just a spar and I'm sure I'm fine." Jack said getting up. He was walking to the locker rooms when I stopped him, "Jack are you sure you're okay? I'm so, so sorry I-" I was interrupted by Jack grabbing my waist and smashing his lips on mine, shutting me up.

We pulled apart, "Ewww." the guys said also making faces. We ignored them, "Kim I am fine okay. I'm sore but I'll live okay?" he said reassuring me. I nodded. He walked to the boys' locker room and I walked into the girls' locker room and got changed. I came out to Jack talking, or you can say having an argument with Rudy. Oh. They were arguing about that incident earlier. Great. "Hey Kim. You wanna go Trick or Treating with us on Halloween?" Eddie asked. "Uh. Sure but aren't you guys too old for Trick or Treating?" I asked.

"No!" Jerry argued like a little kid. "Hey so what are we talking about?" Jack popped in and asked. "Jack, you wanna go Trick-or-Treating with all of us on Halloween?" I asked him. "Sure! What are you guys gonna be?" he asked all of us.

"Well, I'm going to be a zompire dancer." Jerry said. **(A/N: I don't mean to make it cheesy.)** "I'm going to a scientist." Milton said. "I'm going to be a wrestler." Eddie said. I was barely paying attention that it was my turn to say what I was going to be. "Kim, What are you going to be?" Milton asked.

"Oh. I don't really know." I said. "Well I'm probably going to be a werewolve. Any thoughts Kim?" Jack asked me. "That sounds great. As long as your not going to be my harry boyfriend then yeah that's fine." I said. He chuckled and brought me into a hug, "Maybe you should be a vampire." he said. We both pulled away from the hug and I raised an eyebrow at him. "A vampire? You know vampires and werewolves don't get along right?" I asked.

"I think it's a good idea Jack" Eddie said and the others nodded their heads. "Okay sure. Since I have no other ideas." I said. "Yay! We're all going Trick-or-Treating!" Rudy popped up from behind Jack. "Uh-Okay. Sure Rudy you could go with us." Jack said. "Sweet!" Rudy cheered like a little kid and rushed out of the dojo.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Halloween 8pm

Kim's POV: I was dressed as my own vampire. I was wearing fishnet tights with a black ruffly skirt that stops at mid-thigh, a red sweetheart neckline corset-type strapless and sleeve less shirt witha lace pattern on it ,but not see through, and a black jacket with black combat boots that stopped at my shins. I also had some other accessories on and dark purple lipstick on and some dark eyeshadow but not too harsh.

I waited until the guys got here. I just then heard a knock on my door. I went downstairs and opened the door to the guys. Jack was looking hot but he just had some ripped clothes on and Jerry actually looked dried up, Milton looked geeky, and Eddie had a red superman-like body suit thing on and Rudy was in a bear costume with a head hole on the stomach and he was short enough so his face was right there.

"Woah, mamacita you look good." Jerry said with a smirk, pushing Jack out of the way. "Jerry, you do realize that you're hitting on my girlfriend in front of me right?" Jack said and looked mad. "Oh no!" Jerry said and took off running somewhere.

"Hey beautiful." Jack said casually to me and winked. "Hey Jack. So are we ready to go?" I asked. "Um, shouldn't we find Jerry first?" Eddie asked. "I wanna go trick or treating!" Rudy said whining like a little kid and stomping his foot. "Rudy, be an adult and let's find Jerry." Jack said. "Uh. Jack I think he's afraid of you now." I said after locking my door and shutting it behind me.

"Well sorry if I don't want anyone hitting on _my girlfriend_." he said while wrapping his arm around my waist. "Ugh! Come on guys let's go!" Rudy said and they started walking to the sidewalk. Jack pulled me to him and kissed me then pulled away and grabbed my hand and entwined our fingers together and we caught up with the others.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Jack's POV: It was around 11pm or something and we have been to alot of houses but only Eddie,Milton,Jerry, and Rudy were trick or treating and me and Kim were just standing on the sidewalks and we sneaked in some makeouts when they took a while.

"Hey why don't we go into that haunted house?" Jerry asked. He pointed to a tall, creepy-looking house. "Why don't we just stay here and makeout some more while they go in. " I told Kim and she nodded. "Um. Guys, I don't think I would want to go in there." Kim lied to the guys and heeld onto me to make it look like she was actually scared.

"Fine. We'll just go then, bye!" they said and ran off into the haunted house. Kim looked at me and smiled and I smiled back at her. "Well? Aren't we supposed to be doing something right now?" she asked. I crashed my lips on hers wrapped my arms around her waist holding her close and her arms went to my neck. All of a sudden I heard a shriek. Me and Kim pulled apart, "Did you hear that?" I asked. She nodded nervously. "Come on." I held her hand and went into the direction the shriek came from and there was fog in the alley.

I saw a bunch of people in costumes-or that's what I thought. They charged at me and Kim, "Kim run!" I yelled and we ran out of the alley and they still followed us. "Kim." I said and gave her a look, she nodded knowing what I was signaling her to do. Me and Kim charged at them and started fighting them off. It didn't look like a mask and I even tried to get it off but mostly they would just scream or shriek when I tried.

One grabbed Kim and I hit it. We looked around, there was nothing else coming and suddenly light was shone **(A/N: Sorry. I don't really kno the past tense of shine.) **down on where me and Kim were at, it was a full moon then suddenly all the monsters disappeared. Like ghosts. I went up to Kim and hugged her and she hugged me back. "Jack, what the heck just happened?" she said breathless. "I don't know." We pulled apart, "Just act like it never happened, okay?" I asked.

"Yeah." she said. We heard a bunch of screaming coming this way and we looked around and saw Jerry,Milton,Eddie, and Rudy running this way from the haunted house.

"What happened?" I asked the guys. "Dude! There were like monsters an-and they were so creepy! Then they just disappeared! It was scary yo!" Jerry said. "That happened to us too!" Kim said. "Woah." we all said.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Kim's POV: It was about midnight and we were all at the dojo sitting down on the mats. The guys were talking about the candy and trading some, then I got up and went to the girls' locker room and took out some makeup remover wipes and took the makeup off my face. I walked out and they were trying to toss candy into their mouths.

"Hey when are you guys planning on leaving?" Rudy asked. "I don't know but this candy will keep me up all night." Eddie said. "Oh, we're leaving now. C'mon makeup-less Kim let's go." Jack said. "Ok, bye guys." I said to the guys and walked out hand-in-hand with Jack.

"So. How was you're night?" Jack asked me. "Freaky, fun, and great that I soent Halloween with you...and the guys." I said. "Same here. So what are you gonna do tomorrow?" he asked. "I don't know. Sleep in, stay home all day." I simply replied.

We talked a bit more then I didn't even notice but we were at my house. "Good night Kimmy." he said and hugged me and kissed me. It turned into a 2 minute makeout session but he pulled away. He chuckled, "Can't resist this Kimmy?" he asked teasing me. "Of course I can't resist my boyfriend!" I said and laughed. "Night Jack." I pecked his lips one last time then went inside my house and got ready for bed into an oversized tan thick knit sweater and black sweatpants and went to bed.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

A chapter, finished! **IMPORTANT: I got a review from a Guest saying tht Kim and Jack should go all the way then Kim gets pregnant and Jack is happy about it but Austin finds out and is not and Austin goes to Seaford and Jack and Austin fight, then Austin takes Kim away without Jack knowing. I like tht idea but do u guys like it? If u do review and say tht u like the idea. Thanx!**

I will work on the next chapter as soon as I can so... yeah. Thank u for reading! :D P.S. This the longest chapter I hav ever written so far. -LiveYourPassions


	17. Chapter 17: Shopping then Something

A/N: Hey everybody. Ok so I hav gotten alot of reviews for tht idea and I hav a feelin the same person made up different guest names and put their choice in the reviews bcuz they had the EXACT same words in almost all of those but some people chose other things and I've made my decision. Just read...

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Previously it was Halloween and monsters popped up when the guys were in the haunted house and Jack and Kim were kissing and waiting for them, then they disappeared. Jack walked Kim home and she went to bed in an oversized tan knit sweater and black sweatpants.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Kim's POV: I randomly woke up at 11am and went to the bathroom and brushed my hair then went downsairs. I got some cereal and milk for breakfast and turned on the TV. There was nothing on so I looked through my movies and picked out the movie 'Twilight: New Moon'. **(A/N: I just picked a movie.) **I finished my cereal. I put it in the sink then heard someone knock on the door. I turned the volume lower on the TV.

I went to answer the door and looked out the peep hole thing **(A/N: Haha idk wat it's called.) **and saw that it was Jack. I unlocked the door and opened it. "What are you doing here, Jack?" I asked. "I can't see my girlfriend?" he asked jokingly. I smiled and gestured him to come inside. I locked and shut the door then joined Jack in the living room. "Really Kim? Twilight?" he asked.

"I just needed something to watch so, yeah I just chose it. Anyways it is a good movie." I said sitting down on the couch next to him. "Jack, can you put your jacket somewhere else then the couch?" I asked more like demanding. He got up with his jacket and went to the closet that I barely use and hung it up on a hanger. "There." he said. "Are you gonna do anything today?" I asked him as he sat back down on the couch.

"Maybe something with you?" he asked. "I'm too tired today. Oh I forgot we don't have school tomorrow. Yay! I get another lazy day!" I exclaimed and through my arms up in the air. "You have to do something. Wanna hang out with the guys?" he asked. "Ehhh..." I said uneasy.

"Shopping?" he asked a bit quietly. "Yeah! Why would you suggest that though?" I asked really confused on why he would want to go shopping with me. "I was hoping you'd say no but you're my girlfriend and I want to spend time with you, doing something then just staying home and sitting on the couch." he said."I need to go get ready." I said while standing up from the couch and I went up to my room hearing Jack following me. I went into my room and turned around and Jack was right behind me smiling. "Creeper." I teased and lightly pushed his chest.

"Now get out I need to change." I said. "Can I watch you change?" he asked smirking. "No!" I said. "Why not? You're my girlfriend." he said still smirking. "Jaacckkk. Can you please get out." I said, getting impatient. "Okay, fine." he said and walked out of my room. I shut my door and went to my closet and picked out red V-neck long sleeve and dark blue jeggings. I took off my shirt and was about to put on the other shirt, when I heard my door open then I felt arms grip around my waist. "Hey Kimmy." I heard the one and only Jack whisper seductively in my ear,

"Jack I need to change, Get out." I said. He pulled my back to his chest, "Nooooooo. It's boring downstairs." he said whinig like a little kid. "You're so immature!" I told him and lightly pushed him again. He chuckled, "Come on Kim. You wanna go shopping or what?" he said complaining while wrapping is arms around my waist again and resting his chin on the crook of my neck.

"Well, you're distracting me while I'm trying to put my shirt on!" I complained. "What if I don't want you to put on a shirt?" he said. I finally was so sick of it so I elbowed him in the stomach and grabbed his arm and flipped him. "Ow! I'm just trying to get close to my girlfriend!" he said. "Too close." I said smirking then grabbed my shirt and put it on and got out of my sweatpants and put on my jeggings.

Jack was in pain on the floor then he got up and pushed me against the wall. "Jack what are you-" I got cut off by him kissing me and I wrapped my hands on the back of his neck. He lifted up the back of my thighs and wrapped them around his waist, not breaking the kiss. He pulled away, "'Why don't we ditch shopping?" he asked while putting a strand of hair behind my ear.

"We can continue this later, besides you were the one that wanted me to get out of the house in the first place." I said and unwrapped my arms and legs from him. "But that was like an hour ago since I said that." Jack argued. I rolled my eyes and pushed him back and walked out of the closet. "Come on Kimmy. We can shop tomorrow, but can we do something else right now?" he asked while walking up to me and wrapping his arm around my waist seductively.

"NO." I said sternly and grabbed my small black crossbody purse filled with my phone,keys,etc. and grabbed my black leather jacket and went downstairs. "Fine. You owe me when we get back then." he said and grabbed his jacket from the closet while I put on my black combat boots. He slipped into his shoes and we headed out in Jack's car.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Jack's POV: Me and Kim got to the mall and she dragged me to a bunch of stores and we were currently in Forever 21."Jack, do you like this shirt?" Kim asked me, coming out of the dressing room wearing a loose lime-green crop top showing her entire stomach. "Yeah! Yeah, you should get it." I replied, she smiled and went back into the dressing room.

She got out about a minute later, "Okay, I think I'm done with this store." she said.

(Line Break)••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

It took Kim hours of shopping ,and we ate at the food court,but she finally said she was done so we I drove her back to her place. We got there and I carried all her bags inside. There weren't too many bags but they weren't light either. "Hey Kim what time is it?" I asked her. "Uhh...7." she said. "I'm gonna take a shower." Kim said. "I'm gonna go back to my place and take a shower, can I spend the night here tonight?" I asked. "Sure. See ya." she said and walked upstairs.

I locked her door when I got out of the house then got into my car and drove to my house. When I got there I went inside and went upstairs. I picked out some clothes and put them in a duffle bag. I picked out a white tank top and boxers and gray sweatpants and headed in the shower.

I got out about 10min later and put my clothes on and blow dried my hair a bit. I grabbed my black jacket and my phone and some other essentials and headed out.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Kim's POV: I got out of the shower and put on a bright blue cami and capri sweatpants. I blow dried my hair until it was only a little bit damp. I went downstairs and Jack hasn't gotten here yet so I turned on the TV, 'The Vampire Diaries' was on. **(A/N: I'm about to watch tht. Haha.) **I sat down on the couch and watched it in then I heard the door open.

I guess it's Jack. I stood up and Jack was taking off his shoes holding a duffle bag. I took the duffle bag out of his hands, "Hey, you wanna watch 'The Vampire Diaries' with me?" I asked. He rolled his eyes, "Sure." he said and took off his jacket and I grabbed it and kissed him on the cheek and went upstairs. I put his jacket on my desk chair and his bag on the floor. I went downstairs and Jack seemed interested in this episode a bit.

I sat down next to him. "Are we gonna be watching this all night?" he asked. "I don't know but you seem really interested in it." I said with a small giggle. "THat's because it was at a fighting scene." he said. I turned off the TV, "Then what do you want to do?" I asked.

"Hmmmmm...Wait. Don't you remember?...You still owe me." he said then kissed me lustfully. It got heated quickly but I pulled away for air. He smirked then picked me up and wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms went around his neck and started kissing him again. I felt him walking up the steps then he got to my room and even though we were alone in my house he shut the door but I felt that it was right.

He pushed me up against the door and I tangled my fingers in his hair and his hands held my butt. I took off his shirt and roamed my hands all over his abs. He moaned then kissed down to my neck and grinded his hips onto mine. He walked to the bed and laid me down and climbed on top of me and kissed my neck again. I moaned and I felt his hands on my stomach and my shirt slowly rised up then he took it off me and threw it across the room...

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Okay. Done wit this chapter finally! So I hope u guys aren't disappointed wit this already but just wait til' the next chapter. Most of u won't get disappointed. I still need to decide a bit on wat happens next a little too.

Btw, for those of u guys on the east coast (if u r) I hope ur doing fine but Hurricane Sandy seems like a big one. I'll pray for u guys! Stay safe.

I also can't wait for Halloween, but it's on a Wednesday so I can't stay up and watch scary movies all night but I'm gonna watch a scary movie. I wish I could dress up and go trick-or-treating but this neighborhood don't do notin.

**IMPORTANT: **I think, yeah the next Kickin' it episode after 'All the President's Friends'

'New Jack City'- November 5th, 'Karate Games'- November 12th, 'Worth Fighting For'- November 19th

**I don't kno if these are correct but yeah thts wat the episodes r gonna be I think. Also there is going to be an episode called 'Kickin' it On Our Own' and idk wen its gonna premiere but its a 1 hour special I think and it sounds pretty sad, so I think it mite be an episode wen the show ends or in this season. Please don't make stories based on this episode bcuz u kno people made HTRJ stories of how they wanted it to end but I don't kno if 'Kickin' it On Our Own' is gonna even be an episode, but u can make stories similar to this wit this plot but not exactly like based on it. U kno wat I mean?**

**Btw, 'Worth Fighting For' has a part 2. I heard it from Dylan Riley Snyder on twitter.**

Tell me wat u guys r gonna do for Halloween and wat ur gonna dress up as in a review. I'd like to kno. Hav a great Halloween! K bye! :D

-LiveYourPassions


	18. Chapter 18: Date and Uh Oh

A/N: Next chapter! Yor costumes sound awesome btw! Find out wat happens next. Hmmmm...

**WARNING: At the end I will be discussing about wat happened in 'New Jack City' so if u don't want a spoiler then don't read it. It's gonna be the last paragraph.**

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Previously Kim and Jack went shopping even though she was planning to saty home. Jack spent the night at Kim's house after they went shopping.

**_Flashback_**

"Then what do you want to do?" I asked.

"Hmmmmm...Wait. Don't you remember?...You still owe me." he said then kissed me lustfully. It got heated quickly but I pulled away for air. He smirked then picked me up and wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms went around his neck and started kissing him again. I felt him walking up the steps then he got to my room and even though we were alone in my house he shut the door but I felt that it was right.

He pushed me up against the door and I tangled my fingers in his hair and his hands held my butt. I took off his shirt and roamed my hands all over his abs. He moaned then kissed down to my neck and grinded his hips onto mine. He walked to the bed and laid me down and climbed on top of me and kissed my neck again. I moaned and I felt his hands on my stomach and my shirt slowly rised up then he took it off me and threw it across the room...

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Kim's POV: I suddenly woke up and felt a slight pain, down there... I just remembered about what happened last night. I felt Jack's arm around my waist and saw that I was facing him and was close to him. He looked so cute asleep.

He started waking up. He wiped his eyes, "Hey Kimmy." he said and kissed my forehead. I smiled at him, "Hey." I said back to him. "Last night was amazing." he said while gently stroking my side with his hand. "I know, but I'm tired." I said while turning and facing the other way and snuggled into my blanket.

"Aww. Did I tire Kimmy out?" Jack said and I felt his arm pull me by the waist to him so my back was pressed to his chest. "Maybe." I mumbled. He chuckled, "Good, because we don't need to do anything today." he said and started kissing my neck. I looked over at my clock, it was 10:30am.

I turned around on my back and kissed Jack. It got heated then I heard footsteps come up the stairs but I thought I was just imagining it. I heard my door open, "Hey-WOAH!" Jack and I stopped kissing and I saw Jerry and Grace standing at the door **(A/N: Even though they shown Grace in a Kickin' it episode , I picture her as Jadin Gould. If u don't kno who tht is look her up and she is one of Olivia Holt's BFFs too.) **holding their hand over their mouths.

Jack pulled up the blanket higher to me. "DUUUUUDE! You scored,man!" Jerry yelled in excitement. Jack rolled his eyes, "What are you guys doing here?" Jack asked. "Just checking up on Kim but you're here and wait let me get this straight. Apparently, from the clothes scattered all over the floor and you two naked, did you guys have sex?" Grace asked still confused.

I fell back on the pillow and closed my eyes. "OH MY GOD! Kim!" Grace yelled. **(A/N: She said Kim like in a high pitch-ish way, like a kid whining I guess.) **"Yeah?" I asked innocently while propping myself up on my elbows again. "You actually." she said pointing to Jack then me. I nodded. "Oh my God." she said and covered her mouth again. "Did you use protection?" Jerry asked smirking.

"I'm on a pill." I said. Grace sighed, "So what are you guys gonna do today?" Grace asked while sitting on the bed. Jack pulled the blanket higher over his hips. Haha. "Kimmy's tired so we don't plan on doing anything today." Jack said smirking. I laid down on my pillow again and turned so I was facing the wall. I planned on just listening to them talk but my eyes started getting droopy. I fell asleep.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Jack's POV: Me, Jerry, and Grace were talking then I looked over and Kimmy was asleep. Awww. That's so cute. "Guys." I whispered and pointed to Kim. "Can I wake her?" Jerry asked. "NO!" Me and Grace whisper yelled. Jerry frowned.

"Jerry, we have to go." Grace whispered. "Okay. See ya Jack." Jerry whispered and headed out. Kim really looked adorable. I lied down and wrapped my arm around her and my chest was pressed against her back. She must be really tired. I decided just to sleep with her and I soon fell asleep.

(Line Break)••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Kim's POV: I was in a dream about me and Jack but then I woke up. I looked at the clock and it was 2:25pm. Well, I was really tired. I felt Jack's warm arm around my stomach and turned around. Jack was still sleeping. He couldn't have been that tired. Then I just remembered, Jerry and Grace were here earlier. I don't want to wake up Jack so I just shut my eyes. I felt lips on my cheek.

Jack. Of course.

"Hi babe. You have a good sleep?" he asked. "Yeah. So do you want to do anything today?" I asked. "Kimmy would you like to go on a date with me tonight?" Jack asked all sophisticatedly. I giggled, "Yes, I would love to." I replied. I sat up in bed and held my blanket to my chest. Jack got out of bed and put his boxers on. He then tossed me his shirt, which was big and long on me, and I put it on and got out of bed.

I went downstairs and into the kitchen and opened the fridge. Jack then came downstairs with sweatpants on and into the kitchen. "Hungry?" he asked. "Starving." I replied. He chuckled, "Okay, I'll make you something to eat." he said. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist, "Thank you." I said then pecked his lips and walked into the living room.

I turned on the TV and I searched through the channels but nothing good was on so I popped in a movie, Step Up Revolution, randomly and started watching it. Jack came in with 2 plate fulls of scrambled eggs,bacon,pancakes with syrup, and sausages. "Give me a plate!" I said like a little kid. He chuckled then handed me a plate and kissed my cheek, "Enjoy." he said. "If you cooked it then of course I would enjoy it." I said. He laughed and sat next to me on the couch and we ate and watched the movie.

(Line Break)••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

We skipped through the movie a bit since we have already watched it with Jerry and the guys one time. "Kim, let's get ready for our date." Jack said and got up from the couch and put the plates in the kitchen then came back and turned off the TV. "Okay. Where are we gonna go anyways." I said standing up. "Maybe...you'll see." he said smirking and touched his hand on my thigh. I swatted his hand away, "Hands off." I said and walked to the stairs. "You're so mean to me!" he said sarcastically like a child. I laughed and shut my door and walked to my closet. I heard my door open, "Kim, I need my shirt." Jack said. I sighed, "Fine." I said. I took it off and gave it to Jack and tried to cover up but he just smirked. I shut the closet door. I heard Jack head out.

I looked at my clothes and just picked out something casual. A dark blue cami with a flowy black cardigan and black jeggings. I put on some nude lip gloss and mascara. I brushed my hair and decided to clip my bangs back and made it have a small bump. I put on some black combat boots and grabbed my phone and house keys. I waited until Jack got here. I went on my phone and Grace was texting me.

_Convo._

**(A/N: Grace bold,** Kim underlined**)**

**Hey Kim! U up yet? Haha!**

Hi Grace. -_-

**Oh c'mon! Btw were u tht tired?**

I heard the doorbell ring. Jack.

Srry gtg! Goin on a date wit Jack! Love ya! 

I grabbed my blue jacket and ran downstairs and opened the door to a nicely dressed Jack. "Now why are you wearing clothes now?" Jack asked teasingly, smirking. "Shut up!" I said playfully and wacked his arm and locked the door.

(Line Break)••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Jack took me to a fun dance club. Ages 15-20. Not a like club or bar place but it had strobe lights and people dancing and laughing and having fun and there was great music. Me and Jack were horrible dancers but we had fun. Now we are at a candy store eating some cotton candy together. We walked out and were laughing because of something funny back in the candy shop. "This is really fun Jack." I said after I calmed down. "I know it is." Jack said and we were walking near a park close to my house, and it was a beautiful and quiet night. I looked at Jack and stopped in my tracks and kissed him. It was a sweet, passionate kiss. We pulled away but our foreheads were still touching, "I love you, Jack." I said truthfully.

"I love you too, Kimmy." he kissed my forehead and wrapped an arm around my waist, holding me close to him and we started to walk in a comftorable silence.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Jerry's POV: ...

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Yay! I'm FINALLY done wit this chapter! This mite come out a little late though bcuz I hav to get started on the other chapter b4 I upload this.

Yep I left u wondering wats gonna happen next wit Jerry's POV. U mite hav a guess but yeah. Hope u liked it! And at the end I wanted a mushy cute, sweet Kick part tht shows tht they really do love eachother absolutely.

And u kno in the episode 'New Jack City' , Booboo Stewart guest stars in it and did ya kno tht Leo Howard was in a movie wit him a long time ago called 'Logan', and to me its epic and awesome tht they r gonna be in this episode together.

Btw I'm gonna edit the horribly written chapters 1-11. They r gonna be better written, if tht makes sense. :)

**Also I am so anxious about wat the episode ' Kickin' it On Our Own' is gonna be about and I think it gonna premiere November 19. Idk wat the plot is but by the title I am so anxious and CAN'T WAIT to find out wat happens. Its also the first hour long episode i think. Tell me yor thoughts bcuz idk if I'm the only one nervous about it but wen the preview comes out I don't think I will be tht anxious, no I'll still be anxious. I'll keep u updaated. Like u care. Haha. :) **

**Btw did u see the 'Karate Games' preview! OMG! Did u see tht part where they said lips on sticks and Jack and Kim were ALMOST kissing! OMG! They NEED to kiss! **

**IMPORTANT: Kickin' it is gonna be renewed for a third season! YAY! They r gonna start shooting and being bak in production in January. It seems so far away but its close cuz time passes by quickly. :DDD**

**Also important but in 'New Jack City' it said tht Jack's last name is Brewer. (Brew-er)**

Review and tell me yor thoughts about all the stuff thts bolded and if u seen 'New Jack City' yet then review about tht too!

Here's where I talk about 'New Jack City'. If u saw it then I am discussing it wit u. I think its cute, tht part where Carson carried Kim in the dojo but I still ship Kick, not them. It was so funny tht part where Milton slapped Jack's butt. Haha! I love tht there were Kick moments too. It was funny and awesome wen they all went wit the slow-motion thing. Haha!

-LiveYourPassions


	19. Chapter 19: Surprise

A/N: Excuse some language in here, but wat the heck its rated T.

**IMPORTANT: I am goin to start writing my comments about the episodes tht r new like tonight's episode is 'Karate Games', I am goin to write some comments about tht at the bottom of this chapter so if u haven't seen 'Karate Games' yet and don't want a bit of a spoiler then don't read it! And its gonna be in bold but cover it up wit yor hand so u don't try to attempt to see it then.**

Btw shout out to DetectiveLilyLuna! The 100th reviewer of this story!

Also I want to say thank u to all the veterans out there and they lay their life on the line for ours.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Previously Grace and Jerry found out that Kim and Jack had sex. **(A/N: I really don't like saying tht they just 'had sex' bcuz if u say they 'had sex' than tht sounds like it was just a fling and it didn't mean anything but to reassure u, they actually 'made love'. Haha. I'm not gonna lie thts actually really awkward for me to say. I just don't want it to sound like it didn't matter.)**Jack and Kim went on a date later on that day. They had a cute, sweet Kick moment where they said that they loved eachother truthfully. Jerry's POV...

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Jerry's POV: I was thinking about Jack and Kim. I can't believe they went all the way, but I am pretty proud of Jack. I was about to take a nap, but then my phone rang. I looked at it, it was Austin calling.

"Hey dude! What up?" I said, glad to hear from him. "Hey. Nothing much except dance routines and school. What has everyone been up to?" he asked. "Well Milton is fine. Eddie is trying to lose some weight. I am...uh...I actually dont' know what I have been up to." I said and I heard him chuckle. "Kim has been fine and so is Jack." I started but he cut in. "Has there been anything going on? When's the last time you seen them?" he asked.

"Oh I saw them this morning when Kim's friend and me wanted to check up on Kim, Jack and Kim were actually in bed together and he scored last night man!" I said, not realizing what I had said at all. Wait. Oh no. "WHAT?! THEY HAD SEX?!" he asked and sounded furious. "Whaaaaa? No I *scoff* didn't say that. Pssh. Whaaa?" I cleared my throat. "Jerry. Your voice is high. Stop lying." he said firmly.

"Got to go, bye!" I said and hung up. Oh no. "Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit." I mumbled and paced around my room. I gotta tell Jack and Kim. Well I have nothing to do, I'll just tell them in person. I picked up my black leather jacket and house keys and phone and ran downstairs and outta the house. I ran into the direction of Kim's house. I banged on the door, but it was unlocked so I opened it and walked in and Jack and Kim were on the couch but Kim was asleep in Jack's arms.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Jack's POV: Me and Kim walked to her place and we kissed a bit and we enjoyed having eachother, then she fell asleep in my arms. I didn't want to move because I enjoyed having her in my arms, then I heard a bang on the door then I heard it open and Jerry came in. He looked exhausted and was panting. "Jerry?" I asked quietly. "Dude I gotta tell you something, REALLY important." he said. "What is it?" I asked. He took a deep breath, "I got a call from Austin like a few minutes ago and we talked and..." he stopped and took a step back.

"Jerry, what is it?" I asked anxious to know. He scratched the back of his neck, "I uh. I accidently told Austin that you and Kim had sex." he said quickly. Oh shit! "WHAT?!" I yelled and accidently stood up and Kim fell off me and the couch and woke up. "What the hell, Jack?" she said and got up. "Sorry." I apologized to her and kissed her forehead then turned my attention back to Jerry.

"Jerry? Why are you here?" Kim asked him. He looked at me worriedly, "Tell her." I said to Jerry. "Tell me what?" Kim asked. "Okay, please DON'T HURT ME, but I got a call from Austin earlier and I accidently told him that you and Jack had sex." Jerry confessed and ran to the door but Kim ran as fast as she could, for a person that just woke up, and caught Jerry. I ran to them, "YOU WHAT?!" Kim screeched and held him up by his shirt against the front door.

"Jack, help me!" Jerry said. "Sorry bro but I'm just as mad as Kim." I said and stood next to Kim with my arms crossed. "Jerry! Why did you tell Austin that?!" Kim yelled. "I was just talking to him about how everyone has been and it just slipped. Please don't hurt me!" he said and blocked his face. Kim opened the door and pushed him out. She grabbed her hair in frustration, "Oh no. Oh no, no no no no no no." Kim said and paced around. I grabbed her shoulders, "Kim, calm down. It's not as bad." I said.

"Not as bad? Jack are you kidding me? Austin didn't even trust you at first, and he protects me like a little sister. How would you feel if you were Austin?" she said, I thought about it... Yeah it is bad. "Ok, I get it now, but don't worry about it, ok? What can he do?" I asked. "I don't know but, I think I'm just freaking out or something, I mean he's states away in the middle of college right now." Kim said, she took a deep breath.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Kim's POV: I was tired. "I'm gonna get ready for bed. Wanna call it a night?" I asked Jack. "Yeah. You gonna be ok, Kimmy?" he asked.

"Yeah." I said. He opened his arms in a hug and we hugged eachother. He kissed the top of my head and we pulled apart. He kissed my cheek, "Goodnight Kimmy. Call me if you need me." he said while opening the door and walking out.

I sighed. This is frustrating. I know me and Austin had been separated when we were kids but since he's older now, he seems VERY protective. Like Jack. Those two are a bit similar. I walked upstairs to my room and took off my jacket. I picked out a light blue baggy long sleeve and black yoga pants and hopped in the shower.

I got out and put on my PJs and blow dried my hair. I checked my phone for any messages and I got a missed call from Austin.

I climbed onto bed and fell asleep.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

I woke up randomly. Some light was shining through my curtains. I looked at the time, 10am. I got outta bed and walked to my closet. I guess I might go for a walk today. I picked out a loose white crop top and a white cami under it with comfy jeggings and a black leather jacket and black combat boots.

After I changed I heard my phone ring so I picked it up. It was Jack.

"Hey Jack." I said. "Hey Kimmy. What are you gonna do today?" he asked. "I-" I was about to continue but I heard my front door open and someone inside my house.

"Kim? What's wrong?" Jack asked through the phone. I was breathing uneasy and quietly. "Jack I think there's someone in my house." I whispered into the phone.

"What! Kim where are you in your house right now?" he asked. "In my room." I whispered. "Hide under the bed or in your closet, somewhere unnoticeable." he said.

I crawled under my bed and backed away from the edges of the bed. "Kim, are you okay? I'm on my way there." Jack asked. "Jack I love you." I said with a tear coming out of my eye.

"I love you too Kim." Jack said. "Jack they're near me." I said worriedly. "Stay calm Kimmy. I'm coming." he said. I saw a pair of shoes in my room. Good thing I have a bed skirt. **(A/N: Look it up if u don't know but its like a blanket tht is under yor matress and covers under yor bed. Not a very good explanation.)**

"Jack they're in my room." I whispered VERY quietly. "Shhh Kimmy." Jack said. I closed my eyes and prayed quietly. I opened my eyes, I didn't see anyone. "Jack I think they're gone." I said a bit louder but not in my normal voice. I got out from under the bed and stood up.

"Kim are you-" I heard Jack say but the phone was knocked out of my hands. I turned around. "Austin?!" I asked, it was unbelievable.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

I was gonna stop at the part where she heard someone in her house but nah. Hope u liked it! Maybe u didn't but I hope u did. Please tell me wat u thought but please no too mean comments.

Btw yeah I think Jack's last name is spelt Brewer so yeah.

Fun fact: U kno about the characters tht I paired up in here, Austin and Ally, well the girl tht plays Ally, Laura Marano, she is exactly only a month older than the dude tht plays Austin, Ross Lynch. I always thought tht she was older but their the same age! :D

**Episode comments: I'm so mad! They were SO CLOSE! I'm happy tht they almost did and it was a great episode but WHY COULDN'T THEY KISS! When they were on the Hollywood sign, Jack put his arm around her but tht stupid dude had to say cut! People r gonna write about wat should've happened anyways but at least it was Jack tht leaned in first. :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

And idk wat the episode 'Kickin' it On Our Own' is goin to be about maybe moments? Can't wait for it! Or if tht even is the next episode thts next but they didn't really say.

Btw (I say btw too much) Olivia Holt's at the 'Twilight: Breaking Dawn Part 2' premiere rite now! Lucky! I kno bcuz she tweeted it on Twitter. I wanna see it! :D

-LiveYourPassions


	20. Chapter 20: That's why!

A/N: This chapter is so disappointing. I hate it. You probably will too. :P

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Previously Jerry accidently told Austin that Jack and Kim had sex. They were both mad. Kim heard someone in her house. It was Austin.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Kim's POV: "Austin?!" I asked, it was unbelievable. "Kim, we need to get out of here. Pack some stuff, we're leaving." Austin said. "WHAT?!" I said, again, unbelievably.

"Fine. Just stand there and wait til' I'm done. K?" he said and walked to my closet. I heard ruffling then he came out with one of my backpacks that could fit alot of stuff in it and lightly tossed it to me. "Austin! I'm not leaving! And why do you want me to?!" I asked. I hope Jack would get here soon.

"I'll explain on the way. Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you and I'm not technically kidnapping you. We're brother and sister and we're taking a little trip. Don't be frightened. Now pack up some of your other stuff that you need and meet me downstairs, quickly." Austin explained.

I don't think I actually have a choice of going or staying. What would Austin, my little brother, do if I don't go with him? I have to go. I pack up some of my clothes and essentials quickly and headed downstairs. I made sure I had my phone, just incase, but I do trust Austin. I put it on low vibrate.

"Let's go." he said. I quickly grabbed his arm before he headed out the door. "Go where?" I asked. "Kim. Let's go." he said and grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the house and put me into a car.

He got in the driver's seat quickly and we drove away from my house.

Where's Jack?

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Jack's POV: I drove as fast as I could but there was some traffic but I tried to cut through. I was in Kim's neighborhood now. I drove to Kim's house quickly and got out the car and knocked on the door.

No answer.

I tried opening the door and it was unlocked. I slowly stepped in. "Kim?" I called out. I ran upstairs. I went to her room. I looked in her closet, some of her clothes were missing. Her drawers were empty. "Kim!" I called out again.

No answer.

Where is she? She hung up on me the last time we were talking. She would never do that.

Something's wrong. I called her. She answered, "Kim? Where are you?" I said.

No answer.

"Kim?"

"Jack." I heard her say in a very low whisper.

"Kim! Where are you? I'm worried." I said.

"Jack. Austin is taking me somewhere. I don't know. I don't what he's doing."

"Where are you?" I asked.

"Jack he's coming back. I love you, Jack." she said quickly and she hung up before I could tell her I love her back.

So Austin took her.

I_ need_ to find her.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Kim's POV: Austin was driving for hours and it was starting to get dark. I was getting tired.

_I miss Jack._

I should sleep.

_Jack._

I wonder when I'll see him again.

Or if I ever will.

I felt a few tears stream down my face.

I wiped them away. "Go to sleep Kim. We won't get there until the day after tomorrow probably." Austin said.

I unclipped my seatbelt and lied down, since I was in the back seats with nothing else there. **(A/N: Btw I'm not saying u should do this AT ALL, bcuz its safe to wear a seat belt ALWAYS.)**

I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

(Line Break)••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

I woke up to some music playing.

It just hit me. I was still in Austin's car. I sat up and saw that we were still on the road and it was noon.

Austin turned the music down, "Thought that would wake you up. We're gonna stop to eat something. How'd you sleep?" he asked.

"Okay. But Austin you need to tell me where and why you're taking me 'on a trip'." I stated and used air quotes.

"I'll tell you that when we are at the restaurant. Where do you want to eat? McDonald's? Arby's?" he asked.

I combed my fingers through my hair, "Uh, sure McDonald's." I said but I didn't really care.

I put on my seat belt and looked through my bag which was on the floor. I got out a mirror and I needed to clean my face. I had no makeup on and I had light dark circles under my eyes but I'll fix that later.

I put the bag on my lap and pulled out my phone and made sure the bag hid my phone. I checked for messages and there were a few from Jack. I put it away and I looked out the window and we were like in a very small town and I saw a McDonald's up the road. Austin drove up there and he parked the car. I got out of the car and took my bag with me and we walked inside.

There a few families in there and the smell of greasy food filled up in my nose. "What do you want to order?" Austin asked. "A McChicken sandwhich, small fries and a coke." I said. "Okay. You can go sit down somehwhere." he said and walked away to order.

I just sat down at some seats by the window and put my bag down next to me.

I looked out the window and kept thinking. Why did he want me to get away? Am I ever gonna go back home? My thoughts were interrupted when Austin set the tray down on the table and handed me my food.

I unwrapped my sandwhich and took a big bite out of it. I was SO hungry. It tasted really good.

Why am I thinking of the food right now? I swallowed quickly after and got my attention back to _this _situation.

"Austin. Can you tell me now why you made me come with you?" I asked. He sighed and put down his food and looked straight at me. "I heard that you and Jack...got to fourth base." he said and looked like he had a hard time saying that. WAIT! Did he just say because me and Jack went to fourth base?!

"Austin! First of all,you have to stay out of my love life and I love Jack, and second, what am I doing here anyways? I'm older than you! You are going to drive me back home later!" I whisper yelled and grabbed my bag and went to the restroom.

I placed the bag on the sink counter **(A/N: I'm just gonna call tht part a counter.) **and took a deep breath.

I'm SO stupid! I turned on some water and splashed it on my face and gently dabbed my face with a paper towel.

I went into the stalls... Then washed my hands and grabbed my bag and went back to Austin.

He finished eating then got up, "Grab your food with you." he said and walked to the door. I grabbed my food and put it in the bag it came in and went out to the car.

I hopped in the back seat. "Are you gonna drive me back now?" I asked. He didn't answer but kept on driving.

I just took out my food and ate.

(Line Break)••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

He was driving for a while. I didn't really pay attention to the road and where he was going though. There were some food places and gas stations up ahead. I looked up at the highway sign, '7 miles to Dallas,Texas'. **(A/N: This is like a disclaimer, idk how really the signs r so I'll just put tht and ik it would've actually taken them days then to just end up there already in Texas but oh well.) **

He's taking me all the way to Texas?! I hid all those emotions away and Austin pulled up into a gas station. "Want any snacks?" he asked. "Nacho cheese Doritos chips." I said. **(A/N: I love those. :) )** He nodded then got out the car and walked in the gas station.

I quickly took out my phone and called Jack.

"Jack?"

"Kim! Where are you? I'm like on different highways going crazy!"

"Jack listen! I'm on my way to Dallas, Texas! Austin's taking me there."

"Got it! I'm on my way! How long until you'll get there?"

"We have about 7 miles left."

"I'll be there as soon as I can. Be careful."

"You too. Bye Jack."

I hung up and Austin opened the car door and put the bag on his seat. "Your snacks are in there." he said. He shut the door and got gas.

I sighed.

I'm am so frustrated.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

A/N: I'm SO disappointed in this chapter! IT IS SO TERRIBLE! The next chapter mite not be so good either, maybe. I'm losing interest in this story BUT this is my first story and I will not stop it!

**Kickin' it On Our Own comments:**

**OMG! THERE WAS KICK! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH ! I am SO happy rite now! I LOVED this episode! OMFG! It's just AMAZING! :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD I ABSOLUTELY LOVE KICKIN' IT! BEST AND FUNNIEST SHOW I'VE EVER SEEN! IT SHOULD NEVER END!**

Btw I'm thinkin about doin an M-rated fic(s) on here about Jack and Kim. Tell me wat ya think and SHOW how much ur excited about tonight's episode! OMG! :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Happy early thanksgiving! Thank your family! :D

-LiveYourPassions


	21. Chapter 21: Jack!

A/N: Hi! I'm SO SORRY tht I haven't uploaded in two weeks! I hav skool u kno and ALOT of things in life tht u need to get done but I love writing Kick stories so thts wat I do. This is a sad chapter. A little. And I made this chapter a bit longer than usual and my new episode Kickin' it comments will be at the bottom A/N in bold, as usual. Enjoy! See u at the bottom A/N!

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Kim's POV: After LONG hours of driving, we reached a hotel. On Carlyle Street, Sheraton hotel. **(A/N: I've never been to Dallas but I searched this up and the street's made up of course.)**

"We're here." Austin said. "Austin, don't you have a college that you stay at?" I asked. "Yeah but I rented a hotel room just incase I needed it." he replied.

I got out of the car and took my bag. I checked out the building. It was a kinda fancy hotel.

We walked inside it was nice. Some people were hanging out in the lobby and a bunch of workers there. Austin lead me to the elevators and pressed the up button. Once we got in he pressed 35, there were 40 levels. The annoying ding went off in the elevator and we walked out. I paid attention to the room number, 2559, got it.  
He opened the door and I looked around. There were two rooms and a small kitchen, a living room, and one big bathroom.

"Okay, so you can settle down here and do whatever." he said blankly. I sat down on the couch. "Can you please explain to me why you're being so...like this?" I asked, I was frustrated and confused.

He took a deep breath and sat down on the other couch. "Look, Kim. I have missed you so so much...and the reason I'm doing this is because...I don't know if Jack would hurt you one day and you guys would break up and you'll regret giving your virginity to him. I know that this is REALLY crazy but I just felt like it was the right thing to do."

I stood up and stepped over to him and hugged him. He hugged me back.

Apparently, this is actually a 'family' moment or situation. I am a bit mad, but that's pushed off aside right now. I care about Austin and he does really care about me.

"Look Kim," he started talking and I pulled away and I sat down next to him, "I'm just...having a really bad time right now with college and everything. I'm sorry." he said meaningfully. He started sobbing.

"Austin. You don't need to say sorry. It's okay. I get it." I pulled him into another hug, he cried onto my shoulder. A few tears shedded out of my eyes. Seeing my brother like this, I hate seeing him sad.

"I just needed you, but...I felt like...Jack was just there for you more than I was. I know that's stupid but he was there for you everyday." he admitted.

I didn't know he felt this way. I feel so bad. We just sat there hugging while I comforted him.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Jack's POV: I have been driving for hours!

I'm almost there according to this sign that says I'm 1 mile away from Dallas. I need to ask Kim where she is. She probably reached somewhere by now.

I took out my phone still keeping my eyes on the road** (A/N: DON'T TAKE OUT YOR PHONE WEN DRIVING. IT'S VERY DANGEROUS. This is a story and rite now Jack needs to find out where Kim is, so he can do this. Haha. This A/N is funny except for the first two statements. Take them seriously. :) ) **and turned it on and dialed Kim's speed dial and pressed call.

_Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ri-_

" *sniff* Hello?" I heard Kim say softly.

"Kim what's wrong? Are you hurt? Where are you?" I asked urgently.

"Jack, don't worry I'm fine. I'm emotionally a bit hurt but I'm fine and I'm at the Sheraton Hotel on Carlyle Street. In room 2559." she said,again, softly.

"I'm comin'. I'll be there in maybe half an hour. Stay right there." I said.

"K. See ya Jack." she hung up.

I put my phone in my pocket.

(Line Break)••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

I'm almost there! I've been here twice so I found my way.

Carlyle. Carlyle. Carlyle. Carl-

Found it! Sheraton Hotel right here.

I got my keys out of my car snd got out. I ran to the front doors. I walked in and went to the elevators and pressed the up button.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Kim's POV: Austin kinda fell asleep on the couch. He must've been tired from driving.

I sat on the other couch across from him.

Just thinking.

There was a knock on the door. I rushed to the door and unlocked it and opened it to see Jack. He pulled me into a hug.

"Kim." he panted. I melted away in his arms. I'm so glad he's here.

"Kim, where's Austin?" he asked. I pulled away from him, "Listen Jack. Don't yell at him. He just missed me and he felt like you were the only one that was there for me and he wanted to be that." I replied.

He sighed, "Fine, but what are we gonna do now?" he asked. I pulled him in and shut the door and lead him to the living room.

"We should take Austin back to his college dorm, and then head home." I softly told him.

He nodded, "Wake him up." he said. I nudged Austin. His eyes fluttered open. His eyes went towards Jack. "Jack? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I'm here to take Kim home." Jack said. "Let's go take you to your college dorm." I said. I picked up my bag but Jack carried it for me instead. I smiled at him.

Austin picked up his bag and we headed out.

"I'll drive Austin. You follow." I told Jack. He nodded and went to his car. I put Austin's bag in the back and took his keys from him and started the car.

(Line Break)••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

I got out of Austin's car and gave him his bag. "Bye Austin." I said as I pulled him into a hug. "Bye Kim," he said and pulled away,"Love you." I smiled at him, "Love you too, and good luck." I replied.

I sighed as I watched him walk off into college.

It was a moment I wanted to take in.

And this time, I knew I wasn't gonna see him for a long while.

I felt arms wrap around my waist.

Not just any arms. _Jack's arms._ He has a certain warmth and comfort, that's why I knew it was him.

"Ready to go?" Jack asked. "Yeah." I said. He took my hand and turned me around and lead me to his car.

(Line Break)••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"What are you saying, Jack?"

"I'm saying, we need to break up."

"Why?" tears falling out of my eyes.

"God! Don't you get it Kim! I don't love you anymore! Your life is so difficult that I don't want to be apart of it anymore!"

More tears were coming out of my eyes. He started walking to his car. "Jack wait!"

I was too late he left me.

"Kim!" Jack? "Kim!"

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

I woke up to Jack calling my name. I felt tears stream down my face. We were in the car and I was in the back seat and we were parked on the side of the road.

"Kim! Are you okay? You were crying in your sleep and mumbling my name." Jack said.

More tears started coming out again. Jack climbed to the back and sat down and pulled me into his lap and cradled me in his arms.

"It's okay, Kimmy," he started talking softly,"What were you dreaming about Kimmy?"

I tried to talk,"You said that we needed to break up and you yelled at me that you didn't love me anymore and my life is so difficult that you didn't want to be apart of it anymore." saying that to him just caused me to cry even MORE.

"Kim, I would never say that to you. I love you too much to ever let you go." he said and his voice started cracking and he kissed my cheek and held me close.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Jack's POV: A few tears streamed down my face as I was still thinking of Kim's dream.

She fell asleep on my lap, she looked so peaceful. I set her back down on the seats and climbed back to the driver's seat and started the car and drove back on the road.

I wanted to be there back with her but we needed to get back to Seaford soon.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

I hope u liked it! I liked the ending where there was more Kick in there. It was sad.

Also I saw Twilight: Breaking Dawn Part 2! No spoilers,if u haven't seen it, from me but at the end of the movie I was crying it was just so cute and happy and it was just so sweet!

Btw I've been thinkin of doin a sad song-fic one-shot story, cuz I hav some great songs and plots for them so I'll do it soon or after this story or sometin. :D

**IMPORTANT: This story will be ending soon like maybe the 25th chapter will be the last maybe and tell me wat u would like to see or happen in this story (tht would go along wit it and make sense wit the story). Also the next chapter mite take a while to write bcuz I hav to get yor suggestions and skool comes along wit it and I want to make the next few last chapter long and the last chapter is gonna be great. **

**Oh, Christmas Nuts! comments:**

**Funny episode a bit! No Kick. :( But there will hopefully be plenty of mor Kick in season 3 since I heard they r gonna be a couple! It showed the true meaning of Christmas though.  
And who else LOVED Phil's deck the halls song? Haha. I LOVED it!**

-LiveYourPassions


	22. Chapter 22: We're Back!

A/N: Hey! No one really sent in any suggestions of wat they want left to see so I just went along wit wat came up in my mind. Btw I noticed tht I haven't done "Previously's" lately, so I'm gonna start doin tht again.

I haven't done this in a LONG time. SHOUT OUTS: , **sadielove2, lalabooboo, SwiftStar1, Guest, Guest, Guest, Kickin' It Teen, krc93, ninadabug, Lightingspirit1, .SakuraxxX, Amy loves you, badada15, ilovesports1999, nclhdrs1717, Guest, DetectiveLilyLuna, Maisy9999, anabethooo121513, Katie Anna**.

To Kickin' It Teen: I mite make M-rated one-shots but I'm stil hesitant t upload it. I will tell u wen I do though!

I appreciate ALL of u guys tht follow & favorite the story. Seriously, without u guys I would've just deleted my FanFiction but THANK U GUYS!

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Previously Austin went back to college and Jack drove Kim home. Kim had a nightmare that Jack didn't love her anymore. He assured her he did love her. Kim fell asleep and Jack continued driving on the road even though he wanted to fall asleep with Kim.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Jack's POV: The sun was starting to rise. We were about half an hour away from Kim's house. I drive fast. **(A/N: Don't drive too fast.)**

Kim was still sleeping. After last night, I don't know how she's gonna be when she wakes up.

I heard some shuffling in the back. I look at the back in the mirror, Kim's starting to wake up.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Kim's POV: I woke up to the sound of the car's moving sound.

After what happened, I fell into a dreamless sleep. I moved around and stretched. I open my eyes and see Jack driving. I slowly sat up and I recongnized the road. Aww, we're close to my house. I'm too tired to walk.

"Morning beautiful." Jack said.

I smiled, "Morning, Jack." I held onto the top side of his seat and bent over and kissed him on the cheek and sat back down. He smiled.

"How you feelin'?" he asked. Keeping his eyes on the road.

"...better...but tired." I said.

"We're almost to your place, then you can rest." he said.

(Line Break)••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

We got to my house. Finally home!

Jack got out of the car and opened the backseat door. "C'mon Kim, get out of the car." he said. "But I'm too tired." I whined. He rolled his eyes and picked me up bridal style and grabbed my bag and shut the door with his foot.

I giggled, "Your so generous." I said. He smiled at me. When we got to the door, he put me to my feet. "Aww." I whined. He chuckled and unlocked the door and kissed my cheek,"Your so cute." he said. I went inside and went straight upstairs to my bed and laid down under the covers.

I let out a deep breath. I shut my eyes and heard Jack coming up the stairs. I felt the covers being lifted off me and my shoes came off. Oh Jack. I felt him laying next to me. His arm around my waist and he kissed my head. I turned around and cuddled into him. He pulled me closer.

I shut my eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Jack's POV: I went up to Kim's room and saw her sleeping. I smiled to myself. I put down her bag and took my jacket and shoes off and lifted the covers and saw that she has her shoes on still. I chuckled in my head. I took her shoes off and put them on the floor.

What? I'm her boyfriend, it's nice of me to take her shoes off when she's sleeping. I'm being generous. Plus I love her.

I laid down next her and wrapped my arm around her waist and kissed the top of her head. I put the blanket over us. She turned around and snuggled into me.

She looked so cute. I pulled her closer. I am just as tired as she is. I tried to sleep and I passed out like she did.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Jerry's POV: I haven't seen Kim and Jack the past few days at practice.

We just arrived to the dojo when Rudy busted outta his office. "Aww, man. Jack and Kim STILL haven't shown up for practice?" he asked. He sat down on the bench.

"Hey, why don't we go look for them?" Milton asked. "Yeah, can we Rudy?" I asked. "Alright. Go ahead, but bring them back here before practice is over." he said.

"Ok. Come on guys let's go." Eddie said. We raced out of the dojo. "Okay, so where should we head to first?" I asked.  
"Let's check Kim's house. Jack spends the night there usually." Milton said.

We headed to Kim's house.

(Line Break)••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"But dude, if you put your hands like that it looks like a snowman." I showed Milton. We randomly got into a conversation while walking to Kim's house.

"Hey, we're here." Eddie said. We were at Kim's house. It was gloomy outside but I didn't see any lights on. Jack's car was there.

I walked towards the house. "Wait," Milton stopped me and Eddie,"what if they're doing...something in there." he said. I was confused...Oh!  
"Oh, I get it now. We're still goin' in there though." I said. He agreed and we walked to the front door.

Instead of knocking first, I tried to open the door. It was locked. "Just knock." Eddie said. "Uh uh uh." I said in a singy tone. I got out a bobby pin and this metal thing that I had and did my trick and unlocked the door.

"Where did you get a bobby pin?" Eddie whispered. "Oh, I took it from Kim's locker when she wasn't looking." I whispered back. "Now shh.." I whispered and slowly opened the door.

We quietly walked in. It was quiet. I gestured them to follow me upstairs. We tried not to make any noise. I went to Kim's room and the door was open to Jack and Kim sleeping on the bed together.

"Aww." Milton and Eddie said. "Let's wake 'em up." I whispered. But Milton pulled me back. "We can't wake them up! Look at them." he whispered.  
"We need to get them to practice." I said. "Fine." Eddie said.

I walked up to the bed and made sure that I wouldn't squish them but I jumped on the bed and quickly got off. "What the hell!" Jack yelled, causing Kim to wake up.

She wiped her eyes open. "Wha-What are you guys doing here?" she asked sleepily. "Rudy told us to find you guys and bring you to practice." Eddie said.

"Wait. I locked the door. How did you guys get in?" Jack asked. He sounded angry. I looked around the room. Then all eyes turned on me.

"Jerry! You broke into the house?!" Jack yelled. "Pshh..Nah I'm not gonna even try." I said sounding high at first. Jack was about to lunge at me but Kim pulled him into a kiss. He climbed on top of her.

We shielded our eyes, "Really?!" we yelled. I heard Jack and Kim laughing. We uncovered our eyes. They were smiling.

"We need to get you guys to the dojo soon, so get ready and let's go." Milton said. We walked out of the room and to the living room.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Jack's POV: They left the room. I looked down at Kim who was still resting on the pillow. "Come on Kim. Get up and get ready." I told her. She whined and pulled the covers over her head.

I chuckled. I got off the bed and pulled the covers off her and started tickling her. She starts laughing uncontrollably,"Jack! *laughs* Jack please stop!" she begged.

I stopped tickling her. "Now, are you ready to get up?" I asked. She pouted,"Fine." She got out of bed and headed towards her closet. I wrapped my arms around her from behind her,"You are so cute." I kissed her cheek. She smiled.

"I got to go to my place and change. See you in a little." I said. I grabbed my jacket and shoes and went downstairs. The guys were in the living room on the couch with Milton in the middle of Jerry and Eddie in an argument about something silly.

"Guys!" I yelled loud enough for them to hear. They stopped and looked at me. "Stay here and watch Kim while I go back to my place real quick and change." I told them.

"Don't worry, we'll stay here with Kim." Milton said. "Be back in a bit." I said.

I went out ot my car and drove to my house. I went inside and changed into some fresh clothes. I put my phone and keys back into my pockets and grabbed my jacket and went out to my car. I drove back to Kim's house.

I opened the door and heard a bunch of arguing. I walked into the living room to see Jerry and Milton arguing while Eddie tries to break them up. I just rolled my eyes and went upstairs to go check on Kim.

"Hey Kim." I greeted as I walked into her room and saw that she was on her laptop. "Hey." she replied. She closed her laptop and grabbed her stuff, "We should get going to practice." she said.

"Come on, let's go." I said and lead her downstairs. The guys just sitting there and looking at eachother. "Guys, come on. We got to get to practice." I said. They rushed outside.

I grabbed Kim's hand and walked out of the house after locking it. The guys were already in the backseats. Kim of course sat in the passenger seat and I drove my car to the dojo.

Jerry spoke up, "So where have you guys been these past few days?" Kim looked at me. "Well," she started, "Austin showed up at my house and he took me to Texas...and the reason that he took me was because Jerry told him that me and Jack went to fourth base." Kim said angrily.

I put a hand on her thigh. She calmed down. "But Jack drove there and picked me up and Austin went back to his college stuff." she explained.

It was quiet for a second but Jerry spoke up and I thought it was gonna be something silly. "Look Kim, I'm sorry. It just slipped." Jerry said sincerely.

"Thank you Jerry." she said. "We're here." I said as I parked the car at the mall. We got out of the car and I grabbed Kim's hand and we walked to the dojo.

"Finally! Where hsve you guys been?!" Rudy screeched as we walked in. I heard Kim sigh.

Me and Kim told him what happened. "Oh," he crossed his arms over his chest,"So..you two had sex?" he asked, smiling a bit. I rolled my eyes.

"You guys are too young! But I love you guys together, but still!" Rudy exclaimed. "Let's just start practice." I said. I quickly kissed Kim on the lips then pulled my hand away from hers and went into the changing room.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

I'm sorry. It's not tht fun of a chapter, but there will be more!

If u guys hav a suggestion of wat to happen next ,but not too suspenseful or full of drama, tell me in yor review! :D

**VOTE FOR KICKIN' IT!: **nickanddisneytvblog. blogspot (.com) 2012/12/best-new-show-2012-round-1 -vote-now .html

(For tht link, just don't put the spaces in there and vote! PM me if ur confused. I wanna get u to the correct link. :) )

I don't fully trust Wikipedia bcuz people can go on there and edit things but it said tht Jack and Kim will kiss and start dating. Idk about the kiss part (but I hope so!) but ik tht they r goin to date! CAN'T WAIT FOR SEASON 3! Btw, maybe if u vote for Kickin' It in the link above, the creator or whoever is in charge mite let Kickin' It hav a season 4 I hope!

This is a Christmas present! Kinda. But its a long chapter and I worked hard on it, so there's yor present! And for those people tht don't celebrate Christmas, happy holidays and a happy new year!

* * *

_I don't want to bring up all those horrible sad feelings but, God bless those people that were effected by the Newtown incident. _

* * *

-LiveYourPassions


	23. Our Place, Christmas, & New Year's Eve

A/N: Alot of u guys asked me to update soon, but since this story is almost over, I just wanted to make sure tht I get whatever I want to happen in this story before it ends.

And ik Christmas passed but I just really wanted to make a Christmas chapter, so I did. I wrote some of this on late Christmas eve night and on Christmas. So I hope u guys like this chapter! It also has New Year's for Jack and Kim in here. Enjoy!

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Previously the guys got Jack and Kim and they are at the dojo practicing. Jack and Kim also explained why they were gone for a few days to the guys and Rudy.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Kim's POV: I was really beating up a dummy when I got interrupted by a hand on my shoulder, and by my reflexes...I flipped them.

I just thought about what I did, and saw that I flipped Jack. Oops.

"Jack! I'm sorry, I was just caught up in it." I apologized while helping him up.

"It's fine, Kim. Anyways I went over here to ask you if you want to go out later?." he asked. "Sure." I said. He smiled at me then pecked my cheek and continued practicing.

I was punching the dummy again until Jerry interrupted everyone. "Hey, do any of you guys want to hang out later tonight?"

Milton and Eddie said, "Sure." Milton asked, "Jack and Kim, what about you guys?"

"Sorry guys. Kim and I have plans." Jack said. I walked over to Jack,"Oh come on, babe, we can hang out with them for a little while." I said as I held his arm.

"Okay, sure but for a little while." he said. I kissed his cheek. I went back to beating up the dummy.

(Line Break)••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

I was exhausted. I needed to get ready for tonight. "Come on, Kim let's get goin'." Jack said.

I followed him out of the dojo and to his car. He was driving me home to get ready. The sun was starting to go down.

He parked on my driveway. I got out of the car. He rolled down the window, "I'll go to my place to get ready then come here afterwards." he said.  
"K. Bye babe." I said and walked to the front door. I quickly unlocked it and went in and locked it again and ran upstairs.

I went to my closet and picked out a cute white short, strapless dress that stopped a bit above my knee with some big orange flowers on it. **(A/N: I don't think tht was a very good explanation. Sorry. Or u could just imagine a different dress for her.) **I found a black cardigan that stopped at my waist and was up to my elbow. I got my bra and panties and set all those clothes on my bed and walked into my bathroom to take a shower.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Jack's POV: I got to my house and I got a phone call from Milton.

"Hey Milton. What do ya need?" I asked while getting out of my car and heading inside my house. "I was just wondering. Did you and Kim forget that its Christmas?" Milton asked. "I don't know about Kim, but I gonna take her out tonight because it's Christmas. Kim has had alot of things going on the past few days so I don't think she remembers what today is" I said. "Okay. See ya later." he said. I hung up.

I went to my closet and picked out a black t-shirt with a cool design on it, black jeans, and black Vans. I hopped into the shower and got out within like less than 5min. I put the clothes on and dried my hair. I checked my phone for messages and went on Twitter and my other sites. I just remembered Kim's Christmas gift that I bought her. I got up to go get it. I checked on it, it was still perfect.

I looked at the time. I needed to get to Kim's. I got my leather jacket and phone, keys, Kim's gift, and wallet and ran downstairs and out to my car.

I drove to Kim's. I'm not really in a rush because she doesn't take as quick as I do to get ready. I got there and unlocked her door with my spare key. I heard the shower running. She's probably still in the shower. I went up to her room. She had her clothes laid out on the bed. I sat on her bed and took out my phone and checked if I still had her gift with me.

I unlocked my phone and her the shower turn off.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Kim's POV: I turned off the shower. I stepped out of the shower and wrapped the towel around me. I walked out of the bathroom and saw Jack sitting on my bed. Smirking at me.

"Nice look, Kimmy." he teased, referring to the towel wrapped around me. "Shut up, Jack." I said. "Not a nice thing to say on Christmas, Kimmy." he said. Oh shit. "It's Christmas?!" I asked. He nodded. I sat down on my bed, "I completely forgot." I got up and walked inside my closet and remembered I kept a gift for Jack in here that I purchased a few weeks ago. Thank God I wrapped it.

I walked out with the present in my hand. "Good thing I already have your present." I said. He pouted. "Don't complain." I said. He looks at the time, "Come on, Kim. Get dressed then let's go." he said while still sitting on my bed. I gave him a look. He gave me a questioning look. "Well can't you go downstairs so I can change." I told him. "Fine," he said. He walked to me he stopped by me, "but it's not like I haven't seen any of that before." he whispered in my ear. My mouth dropped in an O shape. I smacked his arm.

He smirked then left the room. I rolled my eyes then got changed. I chose some black comfortable flats to wear then went to my bathroom and put some mascara and some lip gloss on. I curled my hair into light waves and put on a necklace with a small silver cross. **(A/N: Olivia Holt does actually hav this.)** I looked myself in the mirror for one last time. I was ready.

I went into my closet and pulled out a small black purse with a silver long strap chain. I put Jack's gift in there and my phone and keys. I grabbed my black leather jacket and went downstairs to Jack.

"Jack, can you zip up my dress?" I asked. Yes, I had my dress unzipped. He stood up and walked over to me. He zipped up my dress and I put my jacket on."K, come on." he chuckled while putting his arm around my waist leading me to the door.

When we got to his car, he opened the car door for me. He got in and we drove off. "So," I said as I turned to face him, "where did the guys say we were gonna hang out at?" He quickly glanced at his phone then put his eyes back on the road, "Jerry said that we're gonna go to a winter carnival." I smiled, "Yay! I hope it's gonna be fun." He laughed,"But we're gonna have to leave in the middle of it though." I looked out the window, "Yeah I know. So where are _you_ gonna take _me_?"

"Just somewhere." he replied, but I knew it wasn't _just somewhere. "_Mhmm." I replied.

"Let's go." he said as we got there. It looked fun and there were alot of lights. I got out of the car and linked my arm with Jack's. The carnival was free so we just got our wristbands and looked for the guys. They texted Jack that they would be near the hot dog and food place. There were a bunch of food places though! But we finally found them.

"Hey guys! Wow you guys are wearing the same jacket as eachother." Milton said. I didn't even notice. "Took you guys long enough." Jerry said getting off the bench they were sitting on. "You just texted me a random food place and there are a ton! I had to look everywhere for you guys!" Jack said angrily. I hugged his arm that was still linked to mine. I felt his chest rise then fall, he calmed down. I love that I have that kind of touch to him.

"Well, what are we doing here?! Let's go have fun!" Eddie said. All of us cheered.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Jack's POV: We all ran off to a bunch of games and small rides.

We all agreed to go on this ride called the 'Tornado'. We were spinning and spinning and spinning. We were also laughing and just having a great time.

"WOOOO!" Jerry yelled while we were spinning. We were off the ground and just spinning. I focused on Kim and everyone else so that I wouldn't feel dizzy.

(Line Break)••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"So should we leave after this?" Kim asked. We were currently on the ferris wheel and we were on the top with her snuggled into my chest and my arm wrapped around her. "Yeah, we should." I replied.

I kissed the top of her head. She looked up at me and kissed me on the lips. It was a slow sweet kiss. After about 10 seconds, we broke apart. We both smiled at eachother and she returned in her earlier position. The ferris wheel started moving again.

We got off the ferris wheel and found the guys. "Hey guys, me and Kim are gonna head off now. See ya guys later?" I said. "Okay, Merry Christmas." Milton said. "Merry Christmas." I replied. "Have fun you guys!" Eddie said as we walked away.

(Line Break)••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

After I drove Kim to the place, we began walking. "Jack, I think I know where you're taking me." Kim said, smiling.

"Yeah. It's our place now." I said and smiled too.

I saw white stuff fall down. It was snowing! Kim giggled. "It's snowing, on Christmas!" she exclaimed. She tried to catch some snowflakes on her tongue. I laughed, "Your so cute." I picked her up by her waist and spun her around. "Jack!" she exclaimed while laughing. I put her down, then lightly kissed her lips.

"Come on let's go!" I exclaimed and I grabbed her hand and began running off to the place.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Kim's POV: We were running now. And laughing. It didn't take that long to get there because we were close to it already.

"Let's get up there. Beauty's first." Jack said as we arrived to the tree house. I blushed. I climbed up there on the wooden ladder and climbed in. I turned on the lights. It looked amazing as the last time.

"This is like our secret hideout." I said. He sat down on a bean bag, "Because it is officially our secret hideout." he said. I sat down in the bean bag next to him. "Should we open our presents now?" I asked. "Sure." he said. I got out his gift out of my purse and he got mine out of his jacket.

"So, how should we open these?" he asked. "At the same time." I suggested. We switched gifts. "1,2,..3." we said together. I opened my gift, he opened his.

I unwrapped mine and it was small ring box. I was afraid to open it. I saw Jack stop opening his present. "Kim." he said. I looked up at him. "Open it." he said sweetly. I opened the box, it was a promise ring.

"Kim, I got you a promise ring because I love you. And I love everything about you. I hope that you will be mine for a long time. If not, forever." he said sincerely. "Jack it's-it's beautiful. Thank you. And what you said was amazing and the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me. I love you so much." I said as tears came up in my eyes and I hugged him. He put the ring on my finger.

He smiled. We pulled apart. "Now open your present." I said. He opened up the rest of his and it was a small picture frame (but not too small and was about the size of my purse) with a picture collage in it with pictures of me and him and some with the guys and the picture in the middle, that was a bit bigger than the other ones, of us and the gang at a tournament that we won.

"It's not as good as the present you got me b-" I was cut off. Jack was over there but now he's right here with his lips pressed against mine. I kissed back and he pulled away. "It's perfect. I absolutely love it." he said. I smiled.

(Line Break)••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Jack was messing around on his guitar. "I know what song to play!" he exclaimed. "_Feliz Navidad_." he sang and played on his guitar. I giggled at him singing in Spanish.

"_Feliz Navidad. Feliz Navidad, Prospero Año y Felicidad." _I stopped him and we both burst into laughter.

"What time is it?" I asked as I tried not too laugh. He looked at his phone, "9:34." It was getting late.

"Well I think we should call it a night, don't you think." I laughed at the end of what I said. "Yeah, it's getting late." he put his guitar away. I turned off the lights and I climbed down first. He climbed down and we walked to his car.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Jack's POV: I was driving to Kim's house. "Tonight was really fun." she said. "Yeah it was." I said.

We got there and Kim got out of the car and I got out. "Jack, can you please sleepover?" she whined and held my hand. "Aww, why? Are you scared? You're too used to me sleeping over." I said.

"I never get tired of it though. Please, I don't want to be lonely." she begged. "Yeah okay,sure." I gave in and rolled my eyes and wrapped my arms around her. I locked my car with the button. I started walking to the door with Kim's back to me and my arms wrapped around her and walked like a penguin with my legs behind hers. **(A/N: Idk how to explain it. Its a goofy walk, where you're behind someone and its like you're one person walking. Weirdly.)**

Kim laughed. She unlocked the door and ran upstairs. I ran up there after her and went into her room. She was getting ready for bed. I was tired so I decided to do that too. I took off my jacket, shirt, and pants. **(A/N: He has boxers on! He just doesn't hav pajamas wit him.) **

"Jack." I heard Kim say from the closet. "Yeah?" I asked. "Can you unzip the back of my dress?" she asked. "Again?" I asked while unzipping her dress. "It's not my fault that they made the zipper on the back of the dress." she stated and got out of the dress, leaving her in a bra and panties. "I was just kidding." I said and wrapped my arms around her. "I know." she said. I kissed the top of her head.

"Imma go to sleep." I said. "K. I'll be in bed in a minute." she said. "K." I turned of the lights, the only light on was the closet light. I climbed in her bed and it was so comfy and smelt like her. Don't call me a creep, I'm her boyfriend! I heard the light switch turn off then saw her go into her bathroom. She wiped her makeup off then climbed in bed.

I wrapped my arm around her waist and brought her closer to me. So we were in a spooning position. I fell asleep.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_New Year's Eve_

Kim's POV: Me, Jack, and the gang were at a park with big screens showing the countdown in New York til' New Years. There were a bunch of people there and it was cold. We had to just sit on the grass but everyone brought blankets. We were currently watching performances.

"So guys, what are your New Year's resolutions?" Rudy asked. "Well mine is to work harder in karate and kind of let loose of focusing on school too much and just have fun." Milton said. We were all shocked to hear that because it's Milton! "Wow Milton. Just make sure you don't have too much fun, like Jerry." Rudy said.

"Exactly. Wait what!" Jerry asked confusedly. "Well mine is too, you know focus more on karate and to try not too eat too much." Eddie said. **(A/N: I am NOT making fun of his weight bcuz u kno, he does look fit and healthy but it's just on the show he usually eats so yeah I used tht.)** "That's great Eddie. Jerry?" Rudy asked.

"What? Oh yeah. My revolution is to try to stay steady with a girl and try it out. And focus on karate." Jerry said. "Wow. Okay two things Jerry. First, it's a resolution. And second, I think that it's a great idea and I am shocked that you said that and like everyone else probably is." Milton said. "Yeah." Jerry replied.

"Jack, Kim?" Eddie asked. "Well, I would like to help you guys on karate and I would also like to spend even more time with Kimmy. And you guys." Jack said. "I would also like to help you guys in karate and spend more time with all of you adn enjoy every moment of it." I said. Jack pulled me closer to him, with his arm wrapped around me.

"Rudy, what about you?" Jack asked. "Well, to not lose Tip-Tip, help you guys more in karate, exercise more, eat healthy,-" Rudy got cut off. "Look Rudy, we would love to hear all of them but that might be too much, okay?" Eddie said.

"Okay." Rudy said. "Guys, it's almost time!" Jerry exclaimed. _1 minute left._

"You guys ready?" I asked. They nodded, eagerly. "_You _ready, Kimmy?" Jack asked me. I nodded too.

Time past, now there's 15 seconds left. _12, 11. "_10, 9, 8, 7, 6." Me and Jack looked at eachother as we counted down. "3, 2,1." We kissed while everyone yelled,"Happy New Year!" I pulled away and smiled. "Happy New Year." I said to Jack. "Happy New Year." he said back. I snuggled into him. He wrapped his arm around me.

We partied and danced and had fun. _Live your life._

_•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••_

THIS CHAPTER IS FINALLY DONE! I've been staying up all night to work on this so please appreciate this chapter.

Hope u guys had a Merry Christmas, even though tht was days ago. Or happy holiday. And hav a Happy New Year!

The next last two chapters will be uploaded in 2013! :D But I'm sad this story is gonna end. :(

**IMPORTANT:** **Go to **nickanddisneytvblog.** then put **blogspot** then put **.com** then put **/2012/12/best-new-show-2012** then put the **-round-1-vote-now** then put **.html **then at the ****end you put **?m=1 **AND VOTE FOR KICKIN' IT!**

PM ME IF U HAD A PROBLEM WIT IT! CUZ I WANT U TO VOTE! IT ENDS ON DECEMBER 31, 2012! **Please! If u love Kickin' It! Vote!**

-LiveYourPassions


	24. Spending Time Together

A/N: I'm sorry tht I didn't update any sooner, it's just tht I wanted to make these last chapters special.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Previously it was Christmas and the gang and Kim and Jack went to a winter carnival and Jack and Kim left in the middle of it to go to there treehouse on a date. Kim got a promise ring from Jack and Jack got a picture frame with a picture collage in it.

Then it was New Year's Eve, the gang and them shared their resolutions. Jack and Kim kissed at midnight.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_A few days after New Year's day_

Jack's POV: I woke up by my alarm clock. It was 7am. I got out of bed and put on a white shirt and black jeans and just my regular black Vans. Something on my desk caught my eye. It was just the picture collage Kim got me for Christmas. It was a great gift.

I put on a friendship bracelet Kim gave to me and a few other ones and went downstairs. I went into the kitchen and ate some cereal. I finished and put the bowl in the dishwasher.

I ran up the stairs and into my room. I went to my bathroom and brushed my teeth. The door bell rang, I went back downstairs to get it. "Morning, Jack." Kim said and walked in. "Hey babe." I said. She went upstairs to my room and I followed behind her.

"I don't want to go to school." she whined and laid down on my bed. "Aw, poor Kimmy. We have to though." I said as I was fixing my hair and spraying on some cologne. "I know." she said and she walked into the bathroom and had a mascara makeup thing in her hand and put it on her eyelashes. "So that's how you put that on." I said, jokingly.

"Okay, I'm done. What about you?" she asked. "Yep, I'm done. We should get going." I said. We put on our jackets and grabbed our book bags and went to her car.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Kim's POV: We arrived at school and it was a nice day. Jack put his arm around around my shoulder as we walked to Seaford High's entrance.

Once we got in, there were just people hanging around and doing whatever they want because school hasn't officially started yet.

I saw the guys heading to us. "Hey Kick!" Jerry greeted to me and Jack. "What?" me and Jack asked, confusedly. "Jack and Kim equals Kick." Milton explained. **(A/N: Idk if I hav mention Kick in this story before, I forgot if I hav. :P) **

"Oh." I said. "So, at practice today, you guys want us to help you with some karate?" Jack asked, changing the subject. "Yeah. That'd be great!" Milton said. The bell rung, which meant we had to get to our lockers and get ready for class. Ugh.

"Come on, Kimmy. Let's get to our lockers." Jack said and dragged me to my locker.

(Line Break)••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

I was carelessly tossing books into my locker as school just ended. "Hey Kimmy." Jack greeted. I grabbed my book bag and shut my locker. "Hey Jack." I replied.  
"Ready to head to practice?" Jack asked. "Yeah, let's go." I put my jacket on and we walked out of school to my car and drove to the mall.

We got out of the car. We walked into the dojo and Milton and Rudy were the only ones there. "Hey guys. Practice starts soon." Rudy said. I opened my locker and put my jacket in it. I took out my gi then I heard the dojo doors open and a cold breeze pass by.

"Alright, guys. Go get in your gi's." Rudy said. I went to go change.

I walked out and Jerry was the only one that wasn't there. I started stretching but then I heard a door slam. Jerry ran out. "Hey guys, can you help me put my gi on?" Jerry asked with his gi all messed up and him holding up his pants. The boys walked over to him and helped him. I went back to stretching.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Jack's POV: "So just bring your leg up and make sure to keep your arms like this." I instructed the guys. "Jerry, look at my leg."

"What about it?" Jerry asked. "Jerry, put your leg like this." I said, gesturing to my leg. "Then kick like this." He did what I told him to do.

"Alright. Great job, guys! That's it for the day."

"Thanks, Jack." they all said. I was just shuffling my feet until I saw Kim sleeping on the bench.

I walked over to the bench. "Kimmy," I lightly shook her. Nothing. "Kimmy, wake up." She looked like she was in a deep sleep.

I'll just do it. I kissed her and she kissed back. "You have a good nap?" I teased. "I'm still tired." she replied. "I think you've exercised enough today. Go get changed and we'll go somewhere." I said. She got up and got her clothes out of her locker and went into the changing room.

I ran into the change room and changed clothes. I walked out and Kim wasn't out here yet. "Hey Jack. Are you gonna show us anything tomorrow?" Eddie asked.

"Um-" I started but Rudy cut me off. "Oh guys. I have to do something tomorrow so practice is cancelled." Rudy said. "Then you can teach us next time." Milton said.  
"Wait, why doesn't Rudy just teach you guys?" I asked.

"Because I can't do all those flips and stuff that you can do, only some moves but I have some forms that I had to fill out. So bye guys." Rudy said and went into his office.

Kim walked out and put her gi in her locker and put on her jacket. "See you guys later." I said to the guys. I walked up to Kim. "Let's go Kimmy." I said and put my arm over her shoulders.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Kim's POV: Jack drove my car back to my place and I got out of the car only to be pulled by my arm by Jack. Jack held my hand.

"Let's take a walk." he said. We started walking on the sidewalk. The sun wasn't out but it was bright outside.

We came upon a park with a playground. "Push me!" I said like a kid as I ran to the swings.

I got on and Jack pushed me then got on the swing right next to me.

After a few minutes, me and Jack got off the swings and went on the slides and went all over the place. We were playing tag and Jack was it. I hid in a slide. I didn't see him anywhere. I was trying to stay still in the slide and not slide down.

Then, something grasped my ankle and pulled me down the slide. "Ahh!" I screamed. I fell to the ground and Jack tripped and fell on top of me. He leaned down but I put my hand on his chest, "Jack, remember this is a playground." I said. He pouted then got off me and held out a hand to help me.

"I think we've had enough time here today. Don't ya think?" I asked. "Yeah, it was fun. It was like being a kid again...except, you know landing on top of girl." Jack said with a cocky smirk.

I whacked his arm. "Ow, Kimmy. Why did you hurt your boyfriend?" he asked with a sad face which turned into a grin. I rolled my eyes and grabbed his hand.

I lead him to the sidewalk. "Do you even know what direction we're going?" Jack asked. "Nope." I said, popping the 'p'. He chuckled. "Do you still want to walk?" I asked. "Sure." he replied.

We swung our hands while walking. He let go of my hand and wrapped his arm around me and I wrapped my arm around his waist. "Jack?" I asked. "Yes Kimmy?" he replied.  
"What do you wanna do tomorrow?" I asked him. "I have no idea. I guess we'll just see where tomorrow takes us." he said while looking down at me.

I got lost in his eyes. We stopped walking and Jack leaned down, "You owe me from earlier." he said, referring to back at the playground. His lips met mine and I wrapped my hands on his neck. He deepened the kiss and shoved his tongue in my mouth. I pulled away after a few seconds.

"Come on let's go." I said while smiling and I grabbed his hand. "You're such a tease." he said. "But you love it." I replied back. He grinned.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Jack's POV: We were walking and the sun was about to go down. I rubbed Kim's hand with my thumb when I felt something on her finger. A ring? I looked at her hand. She was wearing the promise ring I got her. I smiled to myself.

We reached her house. "Jack. Can you PLEASE spend the night? You haven't in days." Kim begged. "Ok sure." I replied. She unlocked the door. We went upstairs to her room. "Wanna watch a mobie tonight?" Kim asked.

"Sure, but what movie?" I asked. "I don't know. Something on Netflix," she said while picking out some clothes in her closet, "I'm gonna take a shower an then when I'm done, you can take a quick shower and we can watch the movie -Oh and I have some extra clothes in the bottom drawer that you forgot here." she quickly added.

"Ok." I replied. She closed the bathroom door. I took my jacket off and went downstairs to into the living room. I turned on the TV to Netflix. I don't know what movie to choose. The Lucky One? No. Remember Me? Nah. The Last Song? Sure.

I went into the kitchen and popped some popcorn. I went into the living room and saw Kim with her hair damp, standing there. "That was quick." I said.

"Go take a shower. And really? The Last Song?" she asked. "It was the only one that was okay to me. And I do like that movie." I admitted. She smiled, "Now go." she said pointing to the hallway to the stairs. "Ok." I replied. I handed her the bowl full of popcorn and slapped her butt.

"Jack!" she yelled, but I was already on the stairs before she could hit me. I chuckled. I got in her room and opened the bottom drawer and got out some shorts and a gray T-shirt. I slipped off my clothes and went into the shower.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Kim's POV: I heard the shower turn on. I searched through the other movies. The Lucky One? No. Remember Me? Nah. The Last Song? Good choice, Jack.

I heard footsteps running down the stairs. "Okay, Kim. Let's start the movie." Jack said and sat down next to me on the couch. I just looked at him. "What?" he asked. His face dropped, "Kim, I'm a dude. We don't take that long to shower."

"Okay," I giggled, "Can you hand me that blanket." He handed it to me and I placed it over the both of us. He pressed the button and started the movie.

(Line Break)••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

We finished the movie and I cried in the sad part of it, but Jack was there and comforted me. I was tired. I turned off the TV and stood up only to be brought back down by Jack. He lifted me up bridal style. "Come on, let's go to sleep." I heard him say.

We were up in my room and he placed me on the bed. I opened my eyes a bit and saw him shirtless and taking off his pants and in his boxers. He laid down in bed next to me and pulled the covers up over us.

He kissed the top of my head. "Goodnight Kimmy. I love you." he said softly. "I love you too, Jack." I replied.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Done! So, on a serious note. The next chapter, is the last chapter of this story. I'm sorry! I kno I loved this story too! I didn't want to say goodbye to it but, everything must come to an end.

On a happy note. The Kickin' It cast starting filming and or going bak to the set on the 9th! I was SO EXCITED wen I saw the pictures of the cast and it was just GREAT! I CAN'T WAIT FOR THE SEASON 3 PREMIERE! I bet u guys r excited for it too. Btw did u hear tht Alex Christian Jones (Eddie) mite not be in season 3? I don't kno if it's true but I'm sad if its true bcuz he's a part of Kickin' It since the first episode, so thts sad for me. I didn't see him in the pictures they took so I don't kno.

I already started writing chapter 25 and I've gotten far enough then I ever hav, wen I hav the previous chapter ready. Ur probably confused on wat I just said but basically I got some of chapter 25 done. :)

And good luck in skool rite now!

Since this is my second to last chapter, I would LOVE it if u guys reviewed! I don't normally ask u to review but please, for this second to last chapter! :D

-LiveYourPassions


	25. Your There When I Need You

A/N: :( This is the last chapter of 'Your There When I Need You'. I'm not gonna make an epilogue chapter bcuz I feel like the story should just end here. But they do get married and hav a kid wen they get older. Tht's just wat I want them to be like in the future or you could just imagine something like tht for them. :) But there WILL NOT be a sequel or epilogue.

It took a while for me to write this and I'm SO sorry for the wait. I wanted this chapter to be filled wit friendship wit the gang and romance wit Kick.

Shout outs:** nikki** (Guest)- THANK U SO MUCH for tht very nice and sweet review! **sawesome1**, **Lightingspirit2,** **SwiftStar1**, **DetectiveLilyLuna,**

** Kickin' It Teen**- Btw I uploaded the M-rated one-shot already and will hav another chapter up soon,

**Peace-Rocks123**, **sweetsos209**, **kickobsession43- **I kno, its sad. But thanks for reviewing.

Those r the people tht reviewed on Chapter 24. I PM-ed u guys tht had an account saying thanks for the review, so THANK U! And to the 40 people tht favorited this story and to the 59 people tht followed it! I love y'all!

Btw, there will be a song playing in here near the end and it's an AMAZING and cute song. And I think u should check it out. It's called 'Everybody'- Ingrid Michaelson. Some of the lyrics in it will be skipped though. I don't own it.

Enjoy the last chapter of 'Your There When I Need You'! :)

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_(A few days later)_

Kim's POV: "No. Cross this arm like this." I said, trying to teach Jack a handshake type of thing. We were sitting on the mats in the middle of the dojo. The guys were at Falafel Phil's.

"Oh, so like this." Jack did it incorrectly again. "No!" I laughed and he smiled at me. "You always look at me like that." I said, not complaining really.

"Because." he shrugged, still smiling at me. I just leaned over and kissed him lightly on the lips which he pulled me on top of him and turned into making out. My hands cupped his face and his hands were on my lower back. His tongue slipped into my mouth and stroked mine.

And of course we were interrupted. "What'cha guys- WOAH! Off now!" I heard Milton's voice. I pulled my lips away from Jack's and looked up at the guys.

"Kim. Off." Milton repeated. I pecked Jack's lips one last time and got off of him. "What's wrong with kissing my boyfriend?" I asked. "Well. _That, _could've lead to other things." he said. I turned my head and Jack was up and he smirked. He hugged my waist from behind and kissed my neck.

"Yeah, it could've," Jack said. I rolled my eyes. "Okay, let's just get changed and, do something," Jerry said. I unwrapped Jack's arms from my waist and went to go change out of my sweatpants.

After I changed out of my sweaty clothes into a white casual mid-thigh length dress with a navy blue cardigan and black ankle boots. **(A/N: Or watever u picture Kim wearing. :) ) **Once I got out of the changing room, Jack hugged me from behind without any warning. I yelped out but it turned into a laugh after. I put one hand on his hands that were around me and without turning around, I turned my head and pulled his down and lightly kissed his lips.

"Ok, so what do you guys want to do?" Jerry asked, as they walked out of the changing room. I stepped forward, "We could walk around and...I don't know, goof off and have fun?"

"Yeah, let's go guys. But wait, what about Rudy?" Eddie asked. "Let's ask," Milton said and we walked over to Falafel Phil's.

"Hey Rudy?" Milton asked. "Yeah? Hey guys." Rudy replied. "Do you wanna hang out with us for the night?" he asked. "Sure! Bye Phil! Let's go!" Rudy said.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Jack's POV: We all left and just... wandered around. But it's been fun.

"Hey! Let's go in there!" Jerry exclaimed and pointed to the photo booth. We all climbed in there, but it was big enough for us all. "Okay. Smile!" Kim said as she got the thing ready.

Sounds of snaps were playing rapidly. We made silly faces, regular smiles, mad faces. Then, Kim kissed me and I heard the boys groan and heard the snapping noise again.

We pulled apart with Kim's hand still on my neck and my arms around her waist and we peaked up at the guys and they were in the very small corner with grossed out looks on their faces. Kim giggled. We smiled. I heard the snap again.

Then our time was up in the photo booth. We stepped out of it and the picture strips **(A/N: Idk wat they're called.) **were printing out. We all took one and laughed at the pictures. There was a picture strip for each of us to have. Then we started to walk again.

"Hey! Let's go to that playground!" Jerry exclaimed and pointed to a playground. He got on a swing, "Kim! Push me!" Jerry said. Kim giggled and playfully pushed Milton over there to push him.

I kust chuckled at Jerry. Kim was struggling to push him. I jogged over there and helped her. Then she wanted to swing so I pushed her. "Hey guys! Want to play tag?" Milton asked. "Yeah!" Jerry, Kim, and I replied. We all ran up on the playground. "Who's it?" Kim asked.

"Jack! You're it!" Milton said. They all ran away and I could tell that they were running away as fast as they could. I slowly walked in a random direction, so they couldn't hear my footsteps. I saw Jerry climbing up and Kim was hiding in a slide but she wasn't down yet. Jerry saw me, I put a finger to my lips, gesturing him to be quiet. He understood what I was doing and nodded.

I quietly walked over to the slide. I leaped into the slide and wrapped my arms around Kim. She screamed in surprise. We landed like how we landed before but I managed to switch with her so I would fall on my back so she laid on top of me and didn't get hurt.

"You're it." I said to her and lifted her off me and place her down gently and ran away. "KIM'S IT!" I yelled to the guys on the playground structure while running away.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Kim's POV: That was sweet that Jack fell on his back for me but if I find him, he's gonna get it.

I got up and jogged up onto the playground structure and quietly searched around. I spotted Rudy. Eh, I could get Jack next time. I ran to him and tagged him and ran away. "RUDY'S IT!" I screamed.

As I was running I bumped into someone. I looked at them and it was Jack. "Oh hey Kim," he said quietly so no one could hear where we were. I hit him on the chest, but not too hard.

"Ow, Kimmy. What was that for?" Jack put on a hurt face and put a hand to his chest. "That was for scaring me earlier!" I whisper yelled at him. "EDDIE'S IT!" We heard. "Come on." Jack held onto my arm and we ran to somewhere on the structure where we could hide.

"I'm sorry, Kimmy. I didn't know I scared you that much." he apologized. I wasn't that mad at him. "Ok. I'm sorry I hit you." I said. He smiled then leaned in and we kissed.

"So, shoudn't we start running?" I asked a few moments after we pulled away. "Yeah." he responded and we took off in differrent directions.

(Line Break)••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

After we played tag for about a half an hour we just hung out around the playground. "This, has been a fun day." Jerry said. We all agreed. "Well, I gotta head home. So, bye guys." Milton said. "Yeah me too." Eddie said. "Me three." Jerry said. "Me fourth. I gotta feed Tip-Tip." Rudy said.

"Wait guys." I said. They waited. "Jack." I turned my head and looked at Jack and gestured him to walk over here.

"We should do this more often." they nodded. "Group hug!" I exclaimed. We all got smushed, especially me. Then we pulled away from the hug but Jack stood behind me with his arms around my shoulders. I held onto them.

"Well, see ya guys!" they said and walked off. I felt Jack kiss the top of my head. "Wanna head home?," Jack asked. I nodded to him. He twirled me around with his arm that I was holding onto. I crashed into him. He put his arm around me.

"Jack?" He looked down at me. "Yes, Kimmy?"

"You remember how this all started?"

"Yeah. Just because I asked to hang out with you at your house. I'm glad I did," he said. He stopped walking and put his hands on my waist, pulling me to him.

"And I'm glad I met you." he added. I smiled. He leaned in and gave me a sweet slow kiss. We slowly pulled our lips apart.

"Same here," I replied. After a few seconds of comfortable silence, we were looking deeply into eachother's eyes.

_We have fallen down again tonight_

"Jack?"

He nodded for me to go on.

_What it needs is love, love, love_

"Promise me you'll never leave me." I said.

_Everybody, everybody wants to love  
Everybody, everybody wants to be loved_

"Kim, I would never leave you." Jack said sincerely.

_Happy is the heart that still feels pain  
Darkness drains and light will come again_

"That's why I love you. Your always there for me when I need you." I smiled.

_Swing open up your chest and let it in  
Just let the love, love, love begin_

"Kim, I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I know that it's too soon to be saying this because we're young still but I really love you. So, when we're like 23-24." Jack got down on one knee. "Kimberely Anne Crawford, will you marry me?"

_Everybody, everybody wants to love_

Then, my hands went to my chest near my heart.

_Everybody, everybody wants to be loved  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

"Yes, Jack." I smiled.

_Oh, everybody knows the love_

Our lips connected. It was the best kiss we've had so we pulled apart.

"I know I don't have a ring right now, but I will soon." he said. I shook my head at him. I giggled.

_Everybody holds the love_

"Well, that doesn't matter right now." I replied. He nuzzled our noses on eachother's.

_Everybody folds for love_

A few moments later, he grabbed my hand and swung it while holding onto it and we continued our walk home.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Jack and Kim's POV

_Everybody feels the love_

We loved eachother since the beginning.

_Everybody steals the love_

It will go on as long as we're together

_Everybody heals with love_

It's very cheesy, we know, but it's real.

Kim: Jack has been there for me, when I was dealing with family and problems.

_Everybody, everybody wants to love_

Jack: I love Kim. And I will always be there fo her, and I know she will be there for me too.

_Everybody, everybody wants to be loved_

Jack and Kim: We're the perfect two._ Forever. _:)

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Just let the love, love, love begin..._

_•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••_

WHOOOOO! Tht's a wrap! Haha. I am so sad tht this story is finished now. I feel like the end was very cheesy and not to good but I don't want to be a downer on tht. But it was very cute and sweet so wen I read over it, I loved it! :)

Check out the song! 'Everybody- Ingrid Michaelson'. It's a very cute and sweet love song!

There will be more stories to come from me , if I am not busy, in the future! I already hav a plot for one too!

PLEASE REVIEW! For the last time on 'Your There When I Need You' please review!

I love you guys! Thank u for sticking wit me through these 25 chapters! :D

-LiveYourPassions


End file.
